Minimal Loss
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: Alfons is dead. Eddward is dead. Two street urchins escape from the laboratory from where they were hidden, and find their best friends are dead. So when two boys with eyes of silver and gold arrive, how will they respond, and how can they help the revolution? Mild rape and torture scenes. Adult language and sexual situations. Character Death. Alternate EVERYONE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I know we promised this would be up Sunday, but I did not anticipate getting grounded for two weeks. So, my mom thinks I'm working on a paper. I'm still grounded. **

**This takes place after Conqueror of Shamballa, and revolves around two girls who were friends of alternate Edward and Alphonse (Alfons and Eddward Heiderich). They were taken in to experimentation labs, and each have...I guess I can say disability for one, the other I'm not sure. **

**Summary: Briar and Dietrich are orphans and street urchins who have been together since a young age. Recently, they have just escaped a laboratory where they were expiremented on and abused by the National Socialists. So, what happens when they meet faces from the past? How are they still alive after all these years. Time to join the resistance and overthrow Hitler and the Nazis. Join Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Hughes, Scar and Lust, along with the ABC Boys and two young urchins. For Germany. For us. For them. **

**Contains mild rape and torture scenes. Adult content. Adult language and sexual situations. Character Death. **

**Alternate EVERYONE. **

**Jews, Gypsies, Nazis, etc. You get the drill. **

**Enjoy! Please review!**

_His hands ran up my body again, which was already covered in sweat. I tried to kick again, but was only rewarded with the scraping of metal and rust into the deeps cuts of my ankle. It would probably be infected soon. I didn't want to lose it, not like the others had. I'd seen it, first hand, their screams as the leg was lost. Another hand traipsed up my skirt, and I screamed against the cotton in my mouth. _

_"Hush up," one of them growled. "The boss catches us in 'ere we won' be able to play anymore."_

_Another chuckled, and I heard the sound of another chugging his beer. "Then you'll be as bad off as the __otha's__ in there." _

_The others. I knew about them, but for as long as I could remember, all I knew was this room. The man stretched out on top of me finally busted open my corset, and I screamed again, tears falling down my face. He pulled the cotton out of my mouth, only to place a blade on the inside of my cheek. _

_"__C'mon__ now, sweet 'eart. I don't wanna break my toys," his lips curled into a sneer. _

_I didn't respond. _

_"Try to see it our way," one said, sounding so drunk I could hardly understand him. "We work hard all day. We see hard things. Cutting up and freezing your little friends. Watchin' em die when it doesn't go right. Then where are we left? Without pleasure. And think about it, baby," a hand cupped my matted, mud-splattered, sweaty hair, kissing my grimy forehead. "We're doing you a favor. You'd be dead if it wasn't for us. Won't you see it our way?" _

_I finally met his cold eyes. His hand ran down my face, over my eye lids and nose, down to my mouth. I stuck out my tongue, and he smiled. _

_"__Thata__ g-" _

_His voice cut off with a scream after I bit down hard on his finger. I peeled the skin off as he yanked it from my mouth. I spit out the blood. _

_"I'll never see it your way!" I screamed, once again fighting against the rusty chains. The man sitting on my stomach holding the knife, growled, and lunged for me, letting the knife hover above my right eye. _

_"We'll see about that!" _

"Briar!" My eyes flew open as I heard my name, panting from the dream. "Briar, are you okay? Bri!"

I stood up, pulling the knife from it's holder on my thigh before the light adjusted, and I caught sight of chesnut hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Dietrich..." I whispered, slumping forward. "You scared me..."

"Yeah, well, you scared me. Out of a dead sleep. And probably the whole town with your screaming. If we want to make it back, we're going to have to keep it down."

I touched the medical patch over my right eyes, sighing, biting my lip to keep my head from falling off my shoulders.

Dietrich reached into the bag we stole a few towns back, and handed me yet another stolen object-an apple-to which I hungrily ate. I wasn't going to bother saving it, when I could just steal another a few towns up.

Dietrich and I had grown up together in a small town in Germany. Both parentless, we were urchins on the street. We had friends, though, people who would invite us to their dinner tables at night, and offer us beds in the evening.

Trisha Heiderich, a single mother of two boys, took us in. We didn't stay with her often. We never wanted to impose, but the boys were like brothers, and Trisha was the closest thing we'd ever had to a mom. Her two sons, Eddward and Alfons, became like keepers to us. Brothers. Friends.

Loves.

Eddward grew up, though. At 18, he left for London, leaving everything he'd ever known behind. His mother, his brother, Dietrich...and me. When he told me he was leaving...I was quite angry at him. Mainly because I'd never loved another man but Eddward Heiderich. I thought he loved me, too...the kisses he gave me on hot summer nights as children as we swam and played the ponds and streams in the woods...they meant nothing to him. They didn't mean to him what they meant to me. I'd always hold those kisses in my heart.

And in the laboratories, they were all I had to hold.

The night before Edd left, the four of us went out. Eddward kept buying beer and I'm not ashamed to say we all got quite a bit drunk. It was one minute I was with him dancing to a fiddle in a pub and the next...

the next moment I was in a line next to Dietrich, half-naked and shaking as men with wild eyes and red bands around their arms studied us. They separated Dietrich and I.

Dietrich was to be a test subject. Me? I was of a different kind of use. I guess even the evil have needs. Have lust.

I couldn't count hours I'd been alone in that room with the chains, or how many time I'd been touched in a way I'd never been, or how many men had done things to me that was reserved for a husband and a wife. They said nowadays women were changing, becoming stronger, like men. I didn't think this was what they meant.

One night there was a fire. Dietrich and I escaped.

Dee had lost her right leg. I had lost my right eye.

"How is it?" Dee asked. I touched my eye patch again thoughtfully, before sighing.

"Hand me the mirror," I whispered. Dee handed me a shard of mirror, and I untied the white medical patch covering the obscenity. I pushed away my matted blonde hair and rolled my eye around, examining it.

"It hasn't gone milky, and I can see just fine," I said, handing her the mirror before I could watch myself blink. I leaned up against the brick wall of the alley, rolling my head to my shoulder, trying to get comfortable again. But I knew if I did sleep, all I would have would be nightmares.

"...Bri?"

I looked up at Dietrich again, concern at the tone of voice, but when I saw her she was smiling.

"Bri, last night I went looking around...and I saw something...Bri, do you know what town we're in?"

I shook my head.

Deee smiled wide. "Briar, I saw the _Rot __und__Schwarz__ Cafe._"

My breath caught in my throat as I sprung up. "Our Boarding House..." I whispered, thinking of the place where we often spent our days as girls, drinking sometimes with the local boys and our boys-Edd and Al. "Dee...Dee...we're...we're home?"

She nodded feverantly.

I stood up frantically, grasping for the bag. "What are we still doing here? The doors are still open, I'm sure! I don't even care if they are! Oh, Helena, Sacha, little Christine, Luca...Alfons! Oh, Alfons!" I was sobbing now, beaming as they ran down my face. "Eddward...Oh, Eddward! How long has it been, Dietrich?! How many years have we been away from them?!"

"Lower your voice!" she whispered, struggling to stand.

I bent to down to help her, pushing her leg back into the wooden prosthetic, and bringing her to a standing position. Though she was getting used to walking on her own, it was easiest if she was leaning on me. My time in the lab hadn't taken away my strength like it had hers. I still can't forgive myself for what they did to her, and I couldn't stop it. The least I could be was her right leg.

"Eddward..." I whispered, smiling wide,"I'm coming home..."

It was a long walk down to the Boarding House, but we made it before dawn was up.

I pounded on the front door, desperate and screaming, despite Dee's level headed pleas for me to be quiet.

"I can't help it! They're all in there...we're home...we're finally home..."


	2. Chapter 2

(DIETRICH)

I couldn't believe it. This was something I'd never thought possible. Us returning to the Boarding House. Though I was the one trying to keep a level head...I couldn't help but shed some tears of joy as well.

As we stepped through the threshold of the building, old memories flooded back. Ones I'd long abandoned for fear I'd never experience anything like it again. Never get to just sit down and have a few drinks with Eddward and Alfons.

I looked around with wide eyes as we entered, taking it all in. The familiar dimly lit main room with candles illuminating tables, the cracked, dusty floorboards, the smell of alcohol permeating the air. We were home.

Sacha and Helena stood mingling with a few people, Luca sat at a table across from Christine. Though she was giggling, he just seemed bored.

Briar ran forward and I careened a bit without her to lean against for balance.

"Helena! Sacha! Luca! Christine!" she cried, holding her hands over her mouth. She repeated their names in a whisper, as if to reassure herself that they were really there, and we were really here.

Each of them stopped what they were doing and looked towards us, then staring for a few seconds. I closed the distance between Briar and I, still looking around in awe.

"Briar...? Dietrich...?" Luca mumbled.

Christine hopped up and ran over to us, wrapping her arms around us and accidentally forcing me to fall over. "Sorry!" she squealed. "I just... You're back!"

"Mostly..." I mumbled as Briar frantically helped me up. Sacha and Helena smiled at us, but didn't approach us.

Luca made his way over to us in shock, a steady smile growing on his face. "I can't believe it..." he mumbled. "Is this real?"

I embraced him, as did Briar. "You'd better believe it," she said.

"But how...?"

"Well..." I mumbled.

"We can explain later," Briar interjected. "Are Eddward and Alfons here?"

I saw Luca's eyes widen and Christine's get glassy. Luca's eyes shifted away as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Bri... Dee..." he whispered. "They... They're both dead."

"What?" Briar and I said simultaneously.

"No..." Briar mumbled over and over. "No, no, no... No they're not. They're not dead. You're lying! They wouldn't just-!" She pulled at her hair as tears streamed from her eyes. Luca returned her sorrowful gaze, indicating to her that he was telling the truth.

I stared the ground, frozen. This couldn't be possible... No... I didn't even want to ask what fate befell them. Not yet. I clenched my teeth and wiped my eyes, not wanting to let any more tears fall. What good would they do?

Even though they would do nothing to help...I couldn't stop them.

I wrapped my arms around Briar, whom was on the verge of madness, weeping.

"I'm sorry..." Luca said. "I know it's terrible... And..." He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. "You two need some rest, okay?" He put his hand on our shoulders, drawing our attention to him. "You know where your room is." He gave a brief sad smile.

I was able to control myself long enough to lead Briar upstairs to the room we'd always stayed in before. The room where Edd and Al would talk and laugh with us. It pained me that we would never see those faces again. Those faces we'd known all our lives. The two boys we would play with when we were children. The stubborn one and the sweet one.

I limped into the room, putting all of my weight on my left leg, looking around the room, which had remained mostly unchanged since the last time we'd been there. I dropped down onto the bed and rubbed my red eyes. "We're home..." I mumbled.

"Yeah..." Briar sniffed, still sobbing. I knew how she felt, but knew I couldn't comfort her. The way she'd loved Eddward would be impossible for her to just let go. She sat down next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. I smoothed her hair and told her everything was okay.

"We need to sleep," I told her. She rubbed her eye and nodded. I stood, shakily, to go to the bed on the opposite wall, then collapsed on the bed. I still was not used to my prosthetic, and it was painful to even use. I pulled my leg up onto the bed and pulled off the wooden prosthetic, sitting it on the floor.

Briar crawled under the covers of her bed and I did the same, ecstatic to feel the warmth of a real bed again. I was happy with the old dirty mattress with stiff springs. It felt amazing.

**A/N: Meg again. Plot starts next chapter, and new characters. Helena is Lust, and Sacha is Scar. We never make that very clear until later, I believe. Luca is a character that is alternate from another story I wrote with Demy (who writes for Dietrich) who is Scar's son. I write for Briar, which was who the POV was last chapter. Are we up to speed here? No. Si. Too bad. **

**MOVING ON. **

**Please r and r! (I am taking one-shot requests. I'm working on a lot right now, but a lot of my cowriters don't like to write, so I need work in between.) **


	3. Chapter 3

(BRIAR)

"Wakey, wakey."

I screamed, becoming a flailing mess of limbs and blankets. I fell onto the splintery wood floor, scratching up my already bruised arm. When I saw Helena's scrunched up face I almost burst into tears again. Relief. Pain. Grief. So many new wounds were opened last night, and yet I'd been able to sleep perfect. I guess it's because I was so physically exhausted.

"'Ey, Bri, what crawled up your skirt? Never mind, breakfast is on the table downstairs. The boys are waiting on you."

Dee was rubbing her eyes, but stopped, and looked over at me with a smile. I returned her grin.

"The boys," she said, beaming.

I whispered it again, to make sure it was real.

I ran past Helena, kissing her cheek, and throwing open the wardrobe.

"Oh, Helena, you're a saint for not clearing this out!" I cried, throwing clothes onto the bed that were not necessarily acceptable clothes for women today. Two pairs of trousers, black for me and brown for Dee. I found a white button up, crisp and clean. The cleanest thing I'd worn in a while, until I came to a realization-I could finally bathe. Dee must've thought of it too, because she and Helena were filling up the wash jar and putting out two rags. After stripping out of the grimy street clothes we'd been wearing for God know how long, we dipped the rags into the water and scrubbed grime off ourselves with the help of an ivory bar. Helena dunked our hair into the water and ran the ivory bar through our hair and it wasn't long that we looked like ladies again.

That is until we started cross-dressing.

"You do realize that is the first bath we've had in two years, right?" Dee said, smiling over at me as she pulled on a navy peacoat.

I slipped on the oxford over my breast tape until I realized something, the familiar smell of the rust, salt, and metal. Wind and sun. I was shaking as I stared at my hands through the white fabric.

"It's Edd's..." I whispered. Dee looked at me, concerned and pained.

Helena clucked her tongue,"We don't have time for that today, little miss," she groaned, pulling the shirt over my shoulders and quickly buttoning it. She even yanked a pair of ratty rubber boots on to my feet, lacing them for me and pulling a comb through my hair.

"Little Miss if you cry once more, you'll regret it for a year."

I knew Helena was one to hold her word. I nodded, and rose from the dirty mattress.

Dietrich smiled over at me, crooked and lovely. She looked like...like her again. Her long chestnut hair was pulled back into a smile pony tail with a strap of black leather, her bangs falling into her eyes. I left mine down today, bangs covering my eyes-er, eye and eye patch, which everyone had graciously not mentioned yet. I hoped they never would.

It amazed me how calm Dee was right now. Hopping down the rickety stairs like...like the boys were down there. The boys, minus two. It was like we'd never been taken, never hurt. But I saw her right leg limping, and I could feel the cloth over my right eye. I know what we'd been through. I know it was her brave face, her way of being strong for the both of us.

But I didn't feel strong right now, not when there were two empty chairs down there.

"You comin', Briar?" she yelled back at me. Her smile became contagious, and I beamed back, before running to catch up with her.

"Always, darlin'."

We ended up on the landing together, but were soon pried apart. I was engulfed, buried in a cotton-clothed chest with strong, capable hands pushing my head down to it's home, while the burning smell of whiskey invaded my nose.

"Grantaire..." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

He laughed, his strong body shaking with the deep noise. "Yes, _liebling__._"

He pulled away, and kissed my forehead, his scruffy face scratching my own.

Marius, who had previously been holding on to Dietrich, came over to me, tipping my chin back with his thumb.

"It is you..." he whispered. He tried to hug me, but I stopped him.

"You were a boy when I last saw you..." I whispered, my hands on either sides of his face.

He beamed. "I'm sixteen now, in case you forgot. Only one year your junior."

I stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, and then I succumbed to his hug. This continued through the men, Joly, Combeferre, Feuilly, Courfeyrac, and then there was one.

He was standing across the room, hands folded professionally behind his back. Enjolras rarely showed affection, but a smirk decorated his lips.

"Enjolras," I said, stalking towards him.

"My lady," he said, bowing slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"You've never been one to make jokes, and I'm gone for two years and there's been a change of heart?"

His expression changed when I was close enough for him to touch. His hand jutted out to scoop back my mess of blonde hair, revealing my eye patch. I pulled back, letting the hair fall quickly back over my eye. Enjolras made his way over to Dietrich, searching her with his eyes. Once he got to her pant legs in her trousers, there was a noticeable difference.

"What did they do to you?" he whispered, practically disgusted, looking between the two of us.

I stared with pure anger at him. Dietrich's expression was half anger and half concern.

"Enjolras," she warned, as she knew the storm was brewing in me.

"What did they do to you?"

"You don't even know who they are!" I screamed, pushing on his chest, blonde hair flying.

"I can make two guesses who," he said, pointing out into the street, and we all knew what he meant.

"What did they do?" he whispered to me, grasping my arms tightly. I shook him away.

"Why are you repulsed? Are you _disgusted?_"

"Briar," Dee whispered, begging me to stop. She was shaking.

"Do you have any idea what they did to her leg?" I screeched, yanking back my sleeves, showing my scabbing scars from my bindings. "What they did to me?!" I pointed to my eye, unable to tell him the whole truth. "Well, here it is!"

"Briar!"

I untied my bandage, letting it fall to the ground as I closed my eye lids. I knew he could see it, I heard his breath pitch.

"They marked me," I whispered,"with their vile little Nazi symbol." I ran my finger tips lightly over it, feeling the four points of the swastika that was carved into my skin, never to go away. It ran from my eyebrow to below my eye, but the sides stopped on the edges of my eyelids.

"He didn't hurt my eye," I whispered, flashing both of them open at this point,"but I think that was deliberate. I'll always have to look at what he did to me..." I whispered, wavering in my spot. Enjolras didn't say a word, just stared. "What Dee and I went through...it was hell..."

A hand tapped my shoulder, and I turned around, looking down. Christine-wild hair and all-looked up at me, beaming. The little girl smiled sadly, and held out her hand. My eye patch. I took it from her, my hand still trembling.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I whispered, kissing her forehead. She smiled and scampered off.

Christine was the child of Sacha and Helena, but here's the thing, she just didn't know. They'd abandoned her when she was born, the only child they claimed being Luca. Luca knew Christine was his young sister but...how could he tell her? It was better to be a gypsy orphan than an urchin whose parents simply didn't want you. Christine was sweet, yet street wise. She really was...amazing. Her tan skin and wild curly hair made her look quite the part of an urchin, unlike Dietrich and I. I wondered if Trisha would ever have taken in this girl.

"Welp."

We all turned around as Sacha broke the moment, per usual. "Why don't we stop our mopin' and eat here? Food isn't cheap and ya don't want it cold."

I sighed, and went to sit between Enjolras and Grantaire, the latter of whom was simply nursing his whiskey, while Enjolras wolfed down food like the teenage boy his body was, unlike his manly mind. The boys were most in their twenties, like Enjolras and Grantaire, but others like Joly and Marius were still rather young.

I watched people go by in the streets: urchins, prostitutes, vendors. No decent person would come down here...except the boys. Though they were only school boys, there preceeders did have quite a bit in the bank. I'm not sure how they found their way down here, to be perfectly honest...Grantaire leaned his head on my shoulder, and I threaded my finger's though Enjolras' vacant hand...I'm not quite sure how, but I'm glad they did.

The morning passed by for the most part. Cards were being played as other spoke. Dee and Luca spent the morning speaking to each other.

I watched Sacha and Helena try to get people to come rent a room.

Sacha was a tall muscular man, the race of the gypsies. He rarely smiled, if only when he picked your pocket.

Helena was the very incarnation of lust. Her long, flowing brown hair and thin red lips look beautiful in her gypsy features.

At one point, the two may have been very much in love, but in today's world, it was more of a marriage for convince: the world two biggest conartists living in one house.

People whizzed by here and there, faces I'd never seen before...and faces I had.

I almost screamed when I saw them. I tensed, and Enjolras yelped, as I was still holding his hand and much too tight. Dee looked over at me, then followed my gaze, but they were gone.

The golden haired boy and the one in the red coat.

"They...he...them..." I sprung up from my seat, pointing out the window, only to sink to my knees. "Edd..." I whispered.

Dietrich came up behind me. "What did you see? Bri, you're so pale. What scared you?"

"Right this way, sir. My, my, a fan of good taste, I see." Sacha's voice brought everyone's attention to him after my episode.

"You know, you look like a friend of mine..."

I screamed this time, and all eyes rose up to mine. Even a pair of silver.

Even a pair of gold.

"You!" I screamed, leaning against the bar, pointing at the boy with the golden pony tail. "_Why are you wearing his face?!_"

**A/N: Because cliff hanger. That's why. **

**Please r and r! New chapter will be up the end of this week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get to posting yesterday, things have been uber nuts around here. I put both Dietrich and Briar's parts in this, and I'll post chapter five in a minute! **

(DIETRICH)

My face fell, my eyes growing larger as I looked at the golden-haired boy.

"Eddward..?" I gasped.

The boy looked at us with confusion, as did the brown-haired boy beside him. "Hm? Do I know you?" the older boy asked.

"Why do you-" Briar stuttered, pointing a finger at him. "Why do you look exactly like- like-"

"Who are you?" I interjected a bit harshly.

The golden-haired boy stepped towards us a little, the floorboards creaking under his two different sounding footsteps. "My name is Edward Elric. Why do you ask?"

"Edward? Your names are both... And your face..." Briar whispered.

I swallowed and looked up at Edward Elric. "I...I'm sorry. We thought you were...someone else," I apologized. Now that I looked, the boy beside Edward had a similar face to Alfons. I didn't know if it was my mind playing tricks, as it was prone to doing, or if I was actually seeing Alfons' face.

"Oh, it's fine," the younger brunette boy said, grinning.

Edward looked down at him and elbowed him. "Hey, Al, maybe-"

"Wait! What did you say?" Briar demanded.

"What?" Edward asked.

"What's his name?" I inquired.

"It's Alphonse," the younger boy supplied with a smile. Alfons' smile.

"...But not Alfons Heiderich..." I sighed dejectedly, leaning on the bar.

A spark showed in Edward's eyes. "Heiderich...?" he asked. "Alfons Heiderich? You knew him?"

My gaze shifted back to Edward, as did Briar's. "How do you know Alfons?" she gasped.

Edward scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I...met him in school. Lived with him for a couple years," he explained bluntly.

I turned to get off of the barstool. So this Edward was staying with Alfons in my and Briar's...absence? Did Al never question the similarity to Eddward? Just what exactly happened?

Briar tilted her head, as if with not believing him, or in shock.

Enjolras stood with his arms crossed, eyeing over Edward and Alphonse carefully.

I got off of the stool and limped closer to Edward, examining his face closer. "Why do you look so much like him...?" I whispered.

"Like who?" Edward wondered.

"Eddward."

After a moment or two, Edward took a sudden intake of breath, his golden eyes showing that he'd remembered something. It was no more than two seconds later before Briar was toe to toe with him.

"So you know Eddward too?" Briar asked accusingly, as if it meant something significant.

Edward reluctantly nodded, averting his gaze.

It was clear that Briar was holding back tears, as per Helena's orders. "And why do you look so guilty?" Briar asked with venom dripping from her voice. "That look in your eyes must mean something."

"Briar," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eyes. "No need to get worked up."

"Yes, there is," she snapped. "How do you know Eddward?!" Her face was red with anger, a contrast to her blonde hair and white medical patch over her eye.

Edward turned his back to us, walking back towards the door. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he stated, then gestured to his younger brother. "Come on, Al." Alphonse obeyed and followed behind him.

"Wait!" I shouted, running after them. Well, attempting to run, before I fell to the ground just behind Alphonse. He quickly turned around and knelt next to me.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked frantically.

"Al, come on-" Edward started, annoyed, then turned around and paused a moment, staring at me. I traced his gaze to my right pant leg, which my prosthetic showed out from under. I quickly pulled down my pant leg and attempted to stand back up.

Alphonse looked up at Edward. "Brother-"

"Al, we're leaving," Edward sighed.

"No you're not," Briar hissed, helping me stand.

"Brother... I think they at least deserve an explanation," Alphonse mumbled, grabbing onto Edward's sleeve. "They seem to be really be close..."

Edward moaned and hung his head. "Fine, Al. I'll let you explain," Edward mumbled sarcastically. "The Gate and alchemy and everything."

Alphonse blinked. "It's your story, Brother."

Edward glared. "Al... Fine!" he growled, much to Al's pleasure. "They won't believe me. Alfons never did."

(BRIAR)

"You're lying."

Edward Elric, the boy wearing my Eddward's face, wasn't halfway through his story before I said it.

"Briar," Dee warned, but I shook her off.

"He's lying. Things like that don't happen-"

"And people don't look identical to others," she whispered to me. I looked away.

"I'm done with this story."

"It's fine," Edward sighed, leaning back on the barstool as he finished his second beer,"it was over anyway. 'Couse I came back over here...what I didn't know what that Al had followed." He smiled over at his brother, who returned the beam.

"I'm going to be sick," I whispered.

"Need a drink?"

"No, thank you, Grantaire," I sighed. The man sighed before downing his liquor again. There wasn't a time of day this man was sober.

"Don't drink, Princess?" Ed looked over at me. I stared.

_"C'mon, Princess, it's only a drink." Golden eyes smiled up at me. I laughed and pushed the bottle away. _

_"I've seen you drunk, Edd. I'm not too eager. At least you have a bed to sleep in when you pass out. When I pass out, it's in the gutter." _

_Edd slung his arm around my neck. "You can share my bed." He wiggled his eyebrows provocatively. Alfons gasped, and Dee choked on her food. _

_"You're vulgar," I sighed, finally taking a swig of the beer. _

_"That's not what you said last night," he sang, taking the beer from my hand and chugging the rest of it. _

_Music was coming from a band in the front of the pub. Edd tapped his foot, before his hand found mine. _

_"Dance with me." _

_"You're crazy," I sighed, looking away and hoping he didn't see my blush. _

_"And you know it," he smiled. "Now get up and dance with me." _

_He stood and yanked me to my feet, not a difficult task for him. He placed one hand on my waist and the other in my hand, as mine found his shoulder. He pressed us together, my head to his chest, and I laughed as he tried to keep time to the fast fiddle. We were stepping on each other's feet and bumping heads and tables. He kissed me again. _

If only you knew, you stupid girl...

"Don't call me Princess, you bastard," I said, rising.

"Bri," Dietrich sighed. I knew she was getting tired of trying to keep me in line, and it was pathetic of me. She'd been through twenty times worse than what I got, and here she was acting as if nothing had happened.

"Look, I get it, okay? Play nice. This kid...I don't even know. What are you doing here?"

Helena cracked another beer for him. He thanked her again, his head drooping. "Al and I need a room."

"Well, guess what Short-Straw, there isn't any," I growled. He looked like he was about to fire on me when Sacha spoke up.

"Actually, the Pearsons moved out yesterday. There's a whole apartment available."

Ed smirked at me. "We'll take it," he said, eyes never leaving mine. I stalked up to him, letting my eye become a dagger.

"What I wouldn't give," I whispered, taking his chin in my hand, then throwing his face to the side,"to wipe that smug little grin off your face."

His smile grew. "Too bad you can't." He put his money on the bar, then rose, a suitcase in hand. "Can you show us our room?"

"Wait," I called, but he never turned. "How did Al die?" I asked. Everyone turned to look at me now, Edward Elric included.

"He, uh, he was...he was shot. He went the way he wanted to, trust me. He had teburculosis and probably wasn't going to last much longer."

I heard Dee gasp for a breath behind me, finally letting out the sob she'd been holding.

I wasn't done yet.

"And...and...Eddie?"

Edward made eye contact with me. I stared. "How did my Eddward die?" I asked, stepping forward again. Edward turned away.

"Goodnight."

"Damn it!" I screamed, ready to fly up the stairs, but Enjolras was there to hold me back.

"Tell me!"

Edward didn't turn back to look at me fully. "A Zepplin fell on him. It was on fire. He got hit in the head, and died of that, but his body was most likely mangled and charred..." he now met my gaze. I was trembling, and leaning against Enjolras for support, otherwise I wouldn't have been standing.

"I hate you..." I whispered. "I hate that you're alive and he's not. I hate you and I hope you die and burn in hell!"

"Briar!"

I pushed Enjolras off me.

"Where are you going?"

I gathered my braid up, stealing Luca's hat from his head and shoving my hair up in it. "Out," I said, stalking out the doors of the Boarding House.

I wasn't gone long before I heard footfalls behind me. I spun on my heel, knife drawn, when I realized I had to look down to see who was behind me.

"Mornin' Briar," Christine smiled, wiping grime from her cheek.

"Shh," I told her,"I'm not Briar right now, okay? I'm not a girl. Call me Kurt, okay? If you call me anything here, call me that-"

"Sir, step back."

I was thrust backward, and before me all I could see was the back of a blue uniform.

"Don't let this little begger girl pester you for change. She's nothing but a gypsy after all."

Christine beamed. "Good evenin' Inspeca Hughes!" she said, teetering on her heels. The man sighed.

"Don't act like I know you..."he groaned.

"Sir?"

"Watch, Roy."

Another man came up behind me. Inky black hair poked out of both of their tall police hats. The one who had pushed me aside-Inspector Hughes-was taller than the other, and had a slight beard and darker complexion, yet lighter eyes. The other man was shorter with messy midnight hair and eyes to match, but skin quite pale. He looked naive and unsure.

"This gyspy girl was trying to mooch of our good sir, over here," Hughes said, gesturing to me. "So, we..." Hughes held out his hands.

"Stop her?" Roy asked. Hughes nodded.

"Sirs?" I asked, leaning forward in my best boy voice.

"Oh, so sorry. How rude of me," Hughes stuck out his hand. "Inspector Maes Hughes. This is my parter, Roy Mustang."

Roy nodded at me.

"Pleasure," I said sarcastically,"but that girl-"

"You needn't worry about her anymore," Hughes smiled before turning around to glare at her,"Christine, go home.":

Christine looked up. "Well, I can't do that sir, on account I ain't got one."

"One what?"

"A home."

My heart broke. I knew that feeling. Hughes sighed before returning to me.

"It's best to just go, Mr..."

"Kurt," I said quickly in my deepest voice possible. "Kurt Freiderich."

"Great. Goodday, sir," Hughes stalked off, but Roy stayed for a moment before reaching into his bag. He handed Christine a silver coin, and then something round and tan-I think a piece of bread, before stalking off without making eye contact with me.

Christine took a bite of her food hungrily, and then stuffed the rest into the pocket of her dress. It wasn't much, and I remembered how Dee and I could live two days off of a piece of bread that size.

When the sun started to set, I decided I was cool enough to go back to the boarding house.

Leave it to the Elrics to not keep to themselves.

"So what you're saying is,"Sacha said, rubbing his forehead,"you know a man just like me, but with red eyes, white hair, and a x-shaped scar across his forehead?"

Ed nodded, tipping back yet another beer.

"Yes, and you're wife-" he stopped, eyes flicking when they saw me. "Look. Princess is back. Er, sorry, Prince."

I let my hair fall out of the hat, then threw it back at Luca. "Whatever, _Princess_," I spat back, taking his beer from his hand and chugging it. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I didn't come here to play games, boy," I growled, leaning forward. "Why did you...what right do you to come into my life?"

He sighed, leaning back into his chair, and stealing the beer from my hand. Ed's face was flushed and pink, they way Edd's used to get, and looking into gold eyes I remember my Edd.

"What kind of devil are you?" I whispered, backing away. "God must've made his descision long ago, because he's cast me into hell on earth..."

"You're tired," Enjolras sighed, taking my elbow. "It's been a long day, and you're still not rested from the journey back. Let me take you up to bed, Briar."

I looked up at Enjolras, staring into his familiar blue eyes, and it was easy to pretend it was just like those days long ago, when he'd find me alone in a gutter, and take me up to Trisha's. Then I'd beg him to find Dee for me, and he would. Enjolras always took care me, and I gave nothing in return. I guess that's how a family works.

I nodded quietly.

"I'll be up later, Bri," Dietrich called from her spot at the bar. I nodded silently again, leaning into Enjolras' frame. Letting him take me home again.


	5. Chapter 5

(DIETRICH)

I sighed and leaned my elbow on the bar. "You'll...have you forgive her, Ed," I said. "She just has a lot going on."

Ed chuckled slightly. That little giggle I'd heard so many times when Eddward would tease Bri. "And you don't? If I'm not mistaken, you're in the same predicament, right?" he asked. "All things considered. Just finding out your best friends are dead..." He swung his leg into my prosthetic one. I was curious why there was a rattling sound. "And then there's this. I mean, really."

"What do you mean?" I mumbled.

Ed shrugged. "There's better technology for prosthesis than, y'know, wood."

"Shut up," I snapped. "It was the best I could do. And it's not like I have any money."

"I could help you out," he offered.

"No, thank you," I replied.

"Why not?"

"Just stop." I stood and went to go back to the room.

Enjolras was just leaving as I entered. I assumed he and Bri had been talking or something. I smiled at him as he left, shutting the door behind him, then I leaned against the door, glaring at Briar.

"What in the hell was that earlier!?" I shouted.

"What?" she said in surprise and confusion.

"You just running out like that!" I scolded.

"I don't see the problem," she protested.

"Oh really?" I said with sarcastic shock. "What if- what if you got caught!? What if they took you back and...!" I paused to take a few deep breaths. "We didn't escape that hell after two years to just get caught again! You have to be careful!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" she countered. "All I did was go outside! You can't forbid me from that." She looked up at me defiantly, then quickly got under her covers. "Good. Night."

I knew she was still upset about Edward, and I knew she hated him with a burning passion, and I knew she was still getting over...everything that happened after we were captured. Being taken to a lab of Nazi scientists where we saw and experienced various things that no human should ever have to go through. That no _human_ should ever be able to do to another human. But the Führer and his Nazis weren't human. Maybe they were really the superior race that was always talked about in propaganda, but if that was superior, then inferior would always be best. At least to any sane person.

I got into bed, leaving my prosthetic leg sitting on the floor. I huddled into the sheets and buried my head into the pillow, just wanting sleep to distract me from my anger.

_The scientists in bloodstained white coats hovered around me, forcing me back into a small chamber in the wall, slamming the glass door in my face. There was barely enough room to stand without touching one of the four walls blocking me in, which-besides the glass door-were made of cold metal. The entire chamber was freezing, in fact. I didn't know what they planned on doing, all I knew was that I was afraid in the small, confined space, where there didn't seem to be enough oxygen. What are they doing? I gripped the end of my paper thin gown, breathing heavily as I looked at the walls and out of the glass door, which was slowly filling with fog, making it only possible to see blurry shapes in the ever decreasing temperature of the chamber. "...frostbite test will..." "...frozen, then..." "...if she dies?" "...at -10 degrees Celsius..." The scientists all mumbled at once, making it hard to decipher what each one was saying, but the message was clear enough... The fog on the glass increased as I hyperventilated, rubbing my arms to keep a little warmer as the temperature dropped and dropped. In less than a few minutes, I lost all feeling in my hands and feet. I heard a noise beside me and saw a little slot had opened in the wall, and from it, freezing water sprayed all over my right leg, making me cry out in physical pain. The water settled on my blue skin, freezing almost immediately. My right leg lost all feeling, just feeling dead. I careened to the side a little, leaning on the wall, of which the chill burned my skin. I would've cried had I not known better, and had most of my body fluids not been frozen. I didn't know how long I was forced to stay in this torture until I eventually couldn't take anymore and I blacked out, dropping to the floor. This signaled the end of the test. I was not even fully conscious before I was somewhat aware of my surroundings. I was lying down on a metal table, which felt warm by comparison to my last experience. There was a bright light shining in my face and scientists standing over me and staring, before I heard one grab an object off of a table next to me that make a metallic sound as it was hit against it. I didn't take in anything else before feeling an agonizing sensation just below my knee, and I heard the sound of bones grinding against metal. I was able to open my eyes enough to look down to where the pain was coming from, a scientist dragging a saw back and forth through my right leg, which was now swollen and discolored, not unlike other various frostbitten patches on my body. I screamed in pain, the man still sawing on my leg. I shouted until my throat was sore, and then more. My back arched up as I screamed in my half-dazed state, "Briar! Briar! Bri!", crying my unused tears from the previous test. "Stop! Stop it! Please!" I wept, swinging my arms to try to get rid of the scientists observing me and writing notes down on their clipboards with rapt enthusiasm seeing me as nothing more than something to experiment on. They held down my arms as they continued to amputate my lower right leg, then haphazardly mend the large wound, as I shed tears that no one cared about._

I awoke in the middle of the night, a thin coat of sweat covering my body. Despite this, I grabbed a quilt from the end of the bed and put it on top of me, wrapping myself up in the warmth and finding comfort in it. My mouth was dry and my throat was ragged, from what I guessed was hyperventilating in my sleep.

I looked over at Briar to see if I'd woken her, and luckily I hadn't, which I was glad about. The nightmare could be kept a secret. Bri had always thought that I'd totally coped with what happened at the laboratory, when in all actuality, I was probably more shaken up about it than her, which wasn't really fair, with what happened to her...

I took a deep breath as I put my prosthetic back on and went downstairs to the main room of the Boarding House, where Grantaire was passed out on the bar. Again. I sighed and went over to him, taking the half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand away from him, taking a hit off it myself, then making a mental note to never drink whiskey again.

"Oh, Dee," I heard behind me. I turned and saw Luca looking up drowsily from the table in the corner, before laying his head back down on his crossed arms. "What are you doing?"

"... Couldn't sleep," I answered.

"I see," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and giggled as he dozed off.

I looked out the window and saw that the sun was about to rise. No use in trying to get any more sleep now. I would just wait for everyone else to wake up.

**A/N: More Heiderich next week! Please r and r!**


	6. Chapter 6

(DIETRICH)

I sighed and leaned my elbow on the bar. "You'll...have you forgive her, Ed," I said. "She just has a lot going on."

Ed chuckled slightly. That little giggle I'd heard so many times when Eddward would tease Bri. "And you don't? If I'm not mistaken, you're in the same predicament, right?" he asked. "All things considered. Just finding out your best friends are dead..." He swung his leg into my prosthetic one. I was curious why there was a rattling sound. "And then there's this. I mean, really."

"What do you mean?" I mumbled.

Ed shrugged. "There's better technology for prosthesis than, y'know, wood."

"Shut up," I snapped. "It was the best I could do. And it's not like I have any money."

"I could help you out," he offered.

"No, thank you," I replied.

"Why not?"

"Just stop." I stood and went to go back to the room.

Enjolras was just leaving as I entered. I assumed he and Bri had been talking or something. I smiled at him as he left, shutting the door behind him, then I leaned against the door, glaring at Briar.

"What in the hell was that earlier!?" I shouted.

"What?" she said in surprise and confusion.

"You just running out like that!" I scolded.

"I don't see the problem," she protested.

"Oh really?" I said with sarcastic shock. "What if- what if you got caught!? What if they took you back and...!" I paused to take a few deep breaths. "We didn't escape that hell after two years to just get caught again! You have to be careful!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" she countered. "All I did was go outside! You can't forbid me from that." She looked up at me defiantly, then quickly got under her covers. "Good. Night."

I knew she was still upset about Edward, and I knew she hated him with a burning passion, and I knew she was still getting over...everything that happened after we were captured. Being taken to a lab of Nazi scientists where we saw and experienced various things that no human should ever have to go through. That no _human_ should ever be able to do to another human. But the Führer and his Nazis weren't human. Maybe they were really the superior race that was always talked about in propaganda, but if that was superior, then inferior would always be best. At least to any sane person.

I got into bed, leaving my prosthetic leg sitting on the floor. I huddled into the sheets and buried my head into the pillow, just wanting sleep to distract me from my anger.

_The scientists in bloodstained white coats hovered around me, forcing me back into a small chamber in the wall, slamming the glass door in my face. There was barely enough room to stand without touching one of the four walls blocking me in, which-besides the glass door-were made of cold metal. The entire chamber was freezing, in fact. I didn't know what they planned on doing, all I knew was that I was afraid in the small, confined space, where there didn't seem to be enough oxygen. What are they doing? I gripped the end of my paper thin gown, breathing heavily as I looked at the walls and out of the glass door, which was slowly filling with fog, making it only possible to see blurry shapes in the ever decreasing temperature of the chamber. "...frostbite test will..." "...frozen, then..." "...if she dies?" "...at -10 degrees Celsius..." The scientists all mumbled at once, making it hard to decipher what each one was saying, but the message was clear enough... The fog on the glass increased as I hyperventilated, rubbing my arms to keep a little warmer as the temperature dropped and dropped. In less than a few minutes, I lost all feeling in my hands and feet. I heard a noise beside me and saw a little slot had opened in the wall, and from it, freezing water sprayed all over my right leg, making me cry out in physical pain. The water settled on my blue skin, freezing almost immediately. My right leg lost all feeling, just feeling dead. I careened to the side a little, leaning on the wall, of which the chill burned my skin. I would've cried had I not known better, and had most of my body fluids not been frozen. I didn't know how long I was forced to stay in this torture until I eventually couldn't take anymore and I blacked out, dropping to the floor. This signaled the end of the test. I was not even fully conscious before I was somewhat aware of my surroundings. I was lying down on a metal table, which felt warm by comparison to my last experience. There was a bright light shining in my face and scientists standing over me and staring, before I heard one grab an object off of a table next to me that make a metallic sound as it was hit against it. I didn't take in anything else before feeling an agonizing sensation just below my knee, and I heard the sound of bones grinding against metal. I was able to open my eyes enough to look down to where the pain was coming from, a scientist dragging a saw back and forth through my right leg, which was now swollen and discolored, not unlike other various frostbitten patches on my body. I screamed in pain, the man still sawing on my leg. I shouted until my throat was sore, and then more. My back arched up as I screamed in my half-dazed state, "Briar! Briar! Bri!", crying my unused tears from the previous test. "Stop! Stop it! Please!" I wept, swinging my arms to try to get rid of the scientists observing me and writing notes down on their clipboards with rapt enthusiasm seeing me as nothing more than something to experiment on. They held down my arms as they continued to amputate my lower right leg, then haphazardly mend the large wound, as I shed tears that no one cared about._

I awoke in the middle of the night, a thin coat of sweat covering my body. Despite this, I grabbed a quilt from the end of the bed and put it on top of me, wrapping myself up in the warmth and finding comfort in it. My mouth was dry and my throat was ragged, from what I guessed was hyperventilating in my sleep.

I looked over at Briar to see if I'd woken her, and luckily I hadn't, which I was glad about. The nightmare could be kept a secret. Bri had always thought that I'd totally coped with what happened at the laboratory, when in all actuality, I was probably more shaken up about it than her, which wasn't really fair, with what happened to her...

I took a deep breath as I put my prosthetic back on and went downstairs to the main room of the Boarding House, where Grantaire was passed out on the bar. Again. I sighed and went over to him, taking the half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand away from him, taking a hit off it myself, then making a mental note to never drink whiskey again.

"Oh, Dee," I heard behind me. I turned and saw Luca looking up drowsily from the table in the corner, before laying his head back down on his crossed arms. "What are you doing?"

"... Couldn't sleep," I answered.

"I see," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and giggled as he dozed off.

I looked out the window and saw that the sun was about to rise. No use in trying to get any more sleep now. I would just wait for everyone else to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

(BRIAR)

Enjolras leading me up to bed that night probably helped me sleep a little better. The conversation we had certainly did.

His arms incircled my waist as he lead me to the bed, and bent down to unlace my boots.

"Bri...I know you hate him, but can we please try to get along? Those boys may be of some use to us."

I clenched my fists. "Trust me, Enjolras, there's nothing more that I want now. I want what you wanted when we last met. And if you still want it," I put my hand to his shoulder. "I will be there."

Enjolras' stone face gave no emotion. "And what is it that we want?" he asked, undoing the braid my hair was in.

"I want to end the National Socalists. I want to show the world what's going on behind Hitler's nasty propoganda. I know what they did to us, but what are they doing to others? Enjolras," I whispered intently, leaning my tired head against his,"I want to fight them."

Enjolras tired to push me back, but I didn't let them. With shakey hands, he finally gave up and sat next to me onto the bed, wrapping his arms around me. "What did they really do to you?" he whispered, pulling on the string of my medical patch, letting it fall. "Besides that?"

I took a shakey breath, if only so I could this one thing without tears. "We were in a line...we were naked...they were taking us to different areas...O-one of the guards took me into a room..."

"Briar," he whispered, begging me to stop now.

"They took turns molesting me and raping me."

He didn't say anything for a while, but Enjolras did something I'd never seen him do before. Enjolras cried. Those blue eyes of his set so dark they almost seemed black were shedding tears.

"Briar...as a man of twenty-four years, I take responsibility for you. Bri, I feel like your my sister, so please-"

"No, Enjolras, I am your brother," I said, pulling him away from me with a smile. "And as your brother I am prepared to start a revolution with you. When we rise, it will be together."

I rested my forehead against his again. "Alright, my brother," his lips twitched upward, his only smile,"sleep now," he breathed on my lips. I smiled and nodded.

Dee came in after he left to chew my ear off, but I shook her off. I wasn't just going to stay in this disgusting boarding house for forever. I refused to exchanged one prison for another.

When I woke up, Dee was gone, and I figure she was already down stairs as the sun was peeking through my window. It would rise behind the clouds of the city in a few moments.

After changing, I once again found myself downstairs for breakfast. Enjolras waved me over, but not before Grantaire could sling his arm around my neck.

"There's my girl!" he said, grinding his fist into my head. "Yes, indeedy! Enjolras told us what you said last night. Welcome, my friend, to the revolution."

"Will you lower your voice?" I screeched glancing around.

"Oh, posh," Helena groaned. "No one here gives a rat's ass about the bloody revolution you're organizing. You want to be a girl in man's world? Be my guest. Be a man for all I care. Just don't expect me to pay for the funerals."

I looked around at the men in the parlor. Luca, who would probably join, Enjolras, Grantaire, Marius and the boys who were already joined. Little Christine, who'd do anything to be loved commited herself long ago to be the ears to the city. The ears for us. Helena and Sacha...well, I heard their imput. Random stranger's lined the walls, all gyspies or prostitutes. None of them cared.

"How cruel, Helena," a woman spoke up. Her face was clean and her dress was proper, and it was odd seeing a girl like that here. Her hair was a reddish brown, with chocolate eyes set in her rosy face. "These poor boys-it's good, what they're doing."

"And what exactly is that?" Helena cried, her nose in the face of the woman.

"Helping my people," smiled the other woman.

"Ma'am?" I asked, leaning forward and sitting next to her.

"I'm Kristal. I'm sorry we didn't get to meet before," she stuck out her gloved hand for me. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Briar...what are your people, exactly, Miss?"

She smiled proudly. "Jews. My parents and sister were taken from my house about a year or so ago. I hid, and they didn't find me."

"Been earnin' her keep, this one has," Helena said, stepping out from behind the bar, showing us her taffeta green dress. "She made me this, ya, she did. Don't it just look loverly?" she said, moddling it for us. Her midriff was showing, not that she cared. Sacha came up behind her, pinching the top of her cleavage. She screamed and chased after him, him laughing the whole way.

"Ever think we could find a love like that, Al?"

I heard a slight giggle, and turned.

The Elrics were sitting behind me.

"Eh, there's the girl."

I glared at Edward again. So much for thinking I could be civilized.

"Um, Miss?" the younger boy who looked like our Al stepped out from behind his brother. "I do apologize for yesterday...we didn't mean to hurt you, us...looking like them..."

I felt a pang some where in me. I remember Alfons for a moment, looking at this boy. My lip trembled.

_"C'mon, Briar, you and Miss Dietrich can sleep in my bed. I really don't mind sleeping on the floor." _

_I didn't touch it. "Al, I don't wanna get it dirty..." _

_"You won't," Al giggled, handing me one of his nightshirts, and another to Dee. "And if you do, so what? If you're that bothered by it, tomorrow, I'll get out mother's wash basin and you can bathe, okay?" _

_Dee and I both broke out into grins. _

_"Alfons!" Dee said, falling forward to hug the boy. I laughed, then looked over at the boy in the other bed, who had been quiet this whole time. _

_"Thanks again, Eddward, for letting us stay," I whispered to him. He didn't look up from his book. _

_"I'm not letting you, my mom is." _

_"Still...thank you..." _

"Thank you," I sputtered out to the boy. "...but you don't need to apologize. I do. So...I'm sorry, for all that I said. It's just...I found out yesterday..."

"You loved him."

I looked up at Edward. "When you saw me, I could tell. That Dietrich girl, I mean, she freaked out too, but you...you were about to insane. I don't have a doubt that she loved them as much as you...but you were infatuated with the boy, weren't you?"

I tried not to glare at him. "...I loved Eddward Heiderich. I still do...He was the best of my life."

"...So? He's gone."

I sat back down on a barstool. "I...I guess part of me still thinks he'll come back to me...like the way I wanted him to. I loved him so much," I whispered, a tear falling from my left eye. "He didn't love me back, not the way I loved him." I looked back up at those boys. "Now, tell me the truth: Are you National Socialists?"

Al shook his head frantically, and Edward stared me down. "I can tell you I am not. And you?"

I once again slipped off my medical patch. "Never," I whispered. Edward looked at the boys around me, and I felt Enjolras slip his hand onto my elbow.

"We are the resistance," Enjolras whispered. "We must ask you: which side do your loyalties lie. Answer wrongly..."

I heard Grantaire's gun click in the background.

"We don't support the Nazi's or Hitler, if that's what you mean. Al and I were looking to get out of Germany."

"They aren't letting anyone out," Marius said, now flanking me. "Hitler isn't. And this won't stop here. Hilter won't be done until he's Fuhrer of all of Europe and then some. You must believe this."

"You can run," I whispered, pulling my blade from my thigh,"or you can stay and fight. If you think I can't slit Eddward's throat, you're very wrong," I whispered.

Ed laughed slightly. "C'mon, Al, let's-"

"No."

Edward looked back at his younger brother. "Edward, they're right. All these people...will they die?"

Al's silver eyes were trembling. "Brother, I want to fight. With them." Al looped his arm through Marius', and the older boy was beaming down at the new recuit.

"Elric, I can and will kill you," I warned.

Ed sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Guess I got no choice. I'm not leavin' Al here with you idiots...count me in."

I smirked, putting my knife back. "Welcome," I said, tying back my medical patch,"to the resistance."


	8. Chapter 8

(DIETRICH)

"Wow, Briar," I mumbled to her a few minutes later. "I can't believe you would trust them enough for you to let them join." I sighed and leaned back on the bar. "It's not because he looks like-"

"No. It's definitely not. I can assure you of that," she replied with a slight growl. "And trust is earned. I'm just giving them a chance. If they shoot us in the back, they'll never live to tell." I could tell she meant every word she said. But I didn't know how she could. I mean...even if they were to double cross us-which seemed highly unlikely-I would never be able to kill them while they wore the faces of our best friends, our brothers...

I glanced over at Edward and his younger brother Alphonse as they made acquaintance with Enjolras, Marius, and the other boys. Edward seemed like he could be good friends with them if he tried, and Alphonse just looked like a little social butterfly, happily introducing he and Ed to everyone with a big grin on his face. It was as if we had gone back to how things used to be, Alfons being friendly while Edd kept up his tough-guy facade, at least until someone handed him some alchohol. They seemed like carbon copies of these two.

I looked back to Bri. "Can you really think that they're all that bad?" I asked. "Surely they can be trusted, even be an asset. I mean look at them." She glared at Ed as he talked to Enjolras.

"Why are you so trusting? You act like they're our Edd and Al," she stated. "It's like you're trying to replace them!"

"No, I'm not," I countered a bit harshly. "Look, all I'm saying is that... Nevermind." I stood and went back to our room, where I grabbed a pageboy hat and put my hair up in it. I wanted to go outside for a while, but I promised myself that I would do so more discreetly than Bri probably had. Putting on a coat over my oxford shirt, I went back downstairs and walked out the door. I wasn't very worried about anyone noticing the fact that I was a girl, considering my plain face that could've been of either gender, and my extremely small breasts that weren't even identifiable under my coat.

The streets were as busy as usual, people going in and out of shops, moving in certain patterns as to avoid the police officers that stood at every corner. The police following Hitler's orders, and serving him devotedly. It made me sick. How someone could willingly work for a man like that, I had no idea.

As I walked, I tried to look as normal as possible, which was difficult to do with a leg that was hard to stand on. Biting my lip, I suffered through putting my full weight back and forth on my legs as I walked, shoving my tightly clenched fists into my coat pockets.

It was a surreal experience to walk around this town again, as this was the first time in two years that I had been able to. The familiar sights, smells, and sounds made me smile, though I knew that the National Socialists were tainting everything. I wondered if we did actually have what it took to face them. To rid the land of these Nazis. To bring back the small sense of security there used to be. And what was their occupation even for? Just to get rid of anyone they thought was a lesser race? What difference did it make if a person had blond hair and blue eyes? Did that mean they were better than everyone else? Briar certainly wasn't treated like it, even though she possessed these traits. I supposed it was just chance that _we_ were taken, but for the Jews and Gypsies, it was for extermination. Total genocide. Which was why it was so imperative to fight back, so people like that would have a deserved chance to live, instead of being snuffed out for no other reason than their race. Sacha, Helena, Luca, and Christine were all Gypsies, but they deserved more than to be killed just because Hitler claims he can justify murder. And the Jewish girl at the boarding house, Kristal, seemed like a very nice person, but no matter how good of a person she was, her fate was already determined by Hitler. Unless we could do something about it.

As I ambled down the crowded sidewalk, I saw a familiar looking flower shop to my left. I smiled and hurried over to it, hoping that it was the one I remembered.

"Good morning," the woman with short, light brown hair behind the counter greeted, then turned her attention back to some roses she was clipping the thorns from.

I inhaled a deep breath and I grinned. "Gracia!" I shouted in a whisper.

The woman looked back up at me quizzically, examining my face. "Do I know..." she mumbled, before her eyes widened in recognition. "Dietrich!?" she exclaimed more loud than quiet. Some people turned their heads and I thanked my lucky stars that Dietrich is a boy's name.

"Yes," I whispered, giggling and holding a finger to my lips to signal her to lower her voice.

"I thought that... Dietrich, you and Briar..." she mumbled.

"Yeah," I replied. "We both-" I felt a sudden presence behind me and glanced backwards, then wished that I wouldn't have. A tall man in a blue uniform stood behind me, making my muscles tense and my breathing stop.

"Good morning, Gracia," the man said, giving her a smile.

"Hello, Inspector Hughes," she replied calmly. I didn't know how she could act so casual around one of these monsters.

He laughed nervously. What was with this guy? "So, um... I was wondering..." he stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Hughes, but I can't," Gracia stated. Can't what? "I have work to do."

"Oh! Um... Alright. That's- that's fine. I guess...um..." he broke off into a mumble, then glanced behind him. I followed his gaze and saw another blue uniformed man, and a teenage girl with long, messy brown hair. "Well, I'd best be going, then..." He scratched the back of his head and walked off in the direction of the two other people.

I looked back to Gracia. "What the hell...?" I asked.

"Hughes has had a thing for me for quite some time," Gracia giggled. "He comes over and talks to me very often."

"You make it sound like you enjoy it..." I said, sickened.

"Well, it is kind of cute," she replied with a grin.

I clenched my jaw and and blew air out of my nose. "And how the hell could you ever think of...liking one of those... Monsters?" I growled.

Gracia shifted her gaze down. "... He's... I feel like he's different somehow."

I clenched my fists even tighter, feeling my fingernails puncture my skin. "They're all the same!" I shouted, turning and running away in anger. I didn't make it far before I lost my balance and tumbled to the ground, grinding against the rocks and dirt. I groaned in pain and pushed myself up on my hands and knees.

"Hey! Are you alright?" a high-pitched voice squealed beside me. I looked over and saw the brown-haired girl that been with the other inspector earlier. _Great. More Nazi lovers._

I turned my face away from her, trying to keep up the guise of being male. "I'm fine," I said in a low voice, trying to stand. Before I could do anything, she grabbed my arm and helped me up. "Thanks," I mumbled, trying to sound polite.

"You had me worried for a second, just starting off in a dead sprint and falling flat on your face," she giggled, then held out a hand to me. "I'm Nessarose Hughes."

I gingerly took her hand and shook it. Hughes... So she was actually related to him, a Nazi? "Dietrich," I said curtly. I had no time to think of a different name to give, but at least my real name was masculine.

"I like that," she said with a grin, practically blushing.

"Um... Thanks," I mumbled.

"I guess I'll see you around, then?" she asked.

"Yeah... Sure..." I stuttered, trying to keep my voice an octave lower than normal.

"Okay..." she sighed, still red-faced. I now noticed that she was still holding my hand. She let go and turned to leave, waving me a dainty wave goodbye over her shoulder.

I blinked and waved robotically. I guess I'd pulled of being a man better that I'd expected...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright guys, you know this is a big week. June 5th coming up, and it's AlMay week, but I'm also on vacation and working. So, I'll try to upload as much as I can before and after the trip, but who knows. I'll upload the Les Mis story for June 5th soon, so don't worry, but I only have one AlMay story done (I'm sorry, don't shoot!) **

**Anyhow, please review! and enjoy!**

(BRIAR)

Damnit, Dee, you're giving me headaches...

I glared over at Ed, where he was talking to Marius, and I stole a swig from an unconscious Grantaire's wine.

"Gosh, Briar," Joly said, leaning forward in front of me. "You look as if you've seen a ghost...Oh."

Enjolras and I both glared at him. Joly returned to his book.

"They'll be good, you know," Enjolras said to me, his breath slightly tickling my ear. I pushed him away. "They'll be weapons and bodies holding guns," I growled. "That's all that matters. I don't have to like them."

Enjolras chuckled softly next to me. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but go have a drink with them. Get to know them. Bri...what if he is like Eddward-?"

"He's not. And I know what you're doing," I spun to face him, my nose brushing his. "I'm not going to love him. I don't want to be apart of your team mentality, Enjolras. It's me and Dee and those boys. It always has been. And now their dead, okay? I'm never going to love anything else. I'll never let myself. Got it?"

Enjolras sighed, tucking a strand of blonde behind my ear. "It really is a shame, Bri. You'd make a lovely wife."

My eyes narrowed, and I spat on Enjolras' cheek before rising. He laughed. "I guess this brings a whole new meaning to the word spit-fire, huh, brother?"

I stopped at what he called me. I turned to him, my eyes cold and black, my heart stone. "I believe so, brother. You know, Enjolras, I was wrong when I said I'd never love anything," I looked out of the doors of the boarding house, open to the street. "I loved this town and it's people. I love Germany. I love freedom," I looked back at him, "I'll shoot anyone who gets in my way."

Enjolras smiled. "That's what I like to hear, Briar."

"Don't call me Briar," I whispered, "Briar is nothing now." I looked up as Dee walked into the doors again, her pageboy hat twisted and limping worse than before.

"I've moved on."

-3 MONTHS LATER-

Edward's back was pressed against mine as the crowd stood around us, screaming. I recognized hope in their eyes, realization, anger

a way out.

"With all the anger in the land, how long before the Judgement Day?!" I screamed.

"Before we cut the fat ones down to size!" Edward cried out, smirking as we stood on the hood of a police car.

"Death to the Fuhrer!" someone screamed.

"Liberty for Germany!" screamed another.

"Before the baricade will rise?" I yelled out.

"Bri!" I looked down, and there was Alphonse. I jumped down into his arms before he lowered me safely again. Edward jumped off the hood.

"It's Hughes!" Christine cried from her place next to Al. I grabbed her, pulling her up into my arms and breaking through the crowd.

"Where's Enjolras?" I asked Edward. He had hold of my hand as he pushed through the crowd with his prosthetic arm. No doubt he was leaving bruises.

"He's-" Edward's voice got cut off as I tripped and fell, rolling onto my back as to not hurt Christine. I stumbled as I tried to rise, and was only rewarded with a metalic clinking that I knew all too well.

I looked up into the line of a pistol, but looking past it, I recognized the face.

"Officer Mustang..."

Roy Mustang's gun was shaking, his head looking from side to side, then back to me with Christine.

"Run," he breathed.

"What?"

"Run. Get her out of here. Now."

I couldn't believe it, and I was still frozen to the ground.

"Do you want us all to die?" he cried, yanking me to my feet. "Get her out of here now!"

I nodded fervently, before making my way back to the Boarding house. I collapsed behind it's door, Sacha locking it behind me. Luca took Christine from my arms, and I saw Dietrich run towards me. Grantaire kneeled beside me, giving me a sip of his whiskey. I choked as it burned down my throat, and I felt a hand on my back.

I clutched Edward's pant leg before punching him in the foot.

"Hey!"

"You left me back there! I could've died. Christine could've died! You didn't even come back for me!"

"You made it back, didn't you?" he grumbled.

Joly and Al helped me to a chair, and my head rolled back. I fixed my medical patch, which was becoming loose, and then let my hair out of my pageboy hat.

"It was that Officer Mustang again..." I whispered, "I'm telling you, Enjolras, that guy...he could join..."

"I'm not going to trust him, just yet," Enjolras said, sitting next to me. "He's too naïve. I have been watching him...he'd give us away, for fear of being found out. I'll wait till he's at his cracking. You can tell there's good in that one," he said, sighing, "he doesn't like what his Fuhrer is doing."

"He let Christine and I go. Hughes wouldn't have done that."

Christine went to sit on Courfeyrac's lap. Luca watched his younger sister for a moment, then returned his gaze back to Dee, which is where it was most days.

"I'm tired, and the light is fading," I mumbled, shrugging out of Enjolras' grasp. "Gnight, guys. Night, Al," I said, ruffling his hair. He giggled as I did it.

"Night, Briar!"

"Night, Short Straw," I called back to Edward.

"Yeah, yeah..."

I was undoing my breast binding when Dee walked in.

"Hey," she sighed, chucking off her boots.

"Hey," I sighed, "how was the south district?"

"Great, we really made progress. There's a huge number of follows down there. How did central go?"

I sighed. "Usual. Edward goofing off, Enjolras no where in sight, and the cops showing up." I peeked up out of my eyelashes after removing my medical patch, the swastika on my eyelid visible again.

"Did, uh, Luca go with you today?"

She nodded, letting her hair fall out of her hat. "Per usual. Why?"

I smiled. "Just curious..." I said, slipping into an oversized night shirt.

Dee stopped me from going under the covers of my bed. "Do you...know something?"

I looked back. "Me? What would I know?" I cried sarcastically with feigned innocence. She glared.

"What's going on?"

"Luca doesn't...oh, I don't know, kiss you often, does he?"

She blinked. "No more than goodnight or good morning. Why so? Wait-Briar!"

"Oh come off it! You see the way he looks at you!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting."

"He's not a bad kid, you know," I said, slipping under the covers.

"You know that's not what I-"

"I know, Dee. Gnight."

She sighed, extinguishing our candle. "Gnight."


	10. Chapter 10

(DIETRICH)

The very idea of Luca liking me. I almost giggled a little. He'd kind of just been like a brother to me before. Was I capable of thinking of him in a romantic way? Did I even care for romance? All it would do was probably get in the way.

_Besides, _I thought to myself,_ There's no telling if he even does like me. Bri could just be overreacting about little things._

The next morning passed as it usually did: waking up, going downstairs and taking wine out of the hands of an inebriated Grantaire, a warm "Good morning" from Luca, and watching Sacha and Helena con some visitors out of their money. And this was the normal morning of the Boarding House. Normal is a fun word...

Kristal stood by the window, looking out into the street as she did often. I wondered what she was always looking at. Or whom, maybe. She kept to herself most of the time, so I didn't know her well enough to assume anything.

I sat down next to Bri at the bar and glanced a few seats over, wondering whether Grantaire was dead or just flat out drunk, though I assumed the latter. Helena snapped him in the head with a dish towel in an attempt to wake him, but he didn't budge.

"That's it. I ain't giving 'im any more alcohol," she mumbled.

"That probably would've been best to do a long time ago," I laughed.

"Shut your face, little missy."

"It's true." I shrugged. "I'm surprised he hasn't died of alcohol poisoning."

Helena continued to wipe off the bar with her towel. "Yeah, well I'm surprised all of you kids haven't died. I don't think you and your little revolutionary group know what you're up against."

"Oh, we know..." I assured. I got to know up close and personal for two years. "But we have a chance."

"Ha!"

"Where would we be without hope?"

"If hope meant not acting stupid, then you'd be alive in the near future."

I decided to leave it at that, not wanting any more of Helena's words of wisdom. She certainly enjoyed degrading us for dreaming.

"Don't mind her," Luca laughed as he walked up. He tilted his head to the side a little and smiled as he stopped beside me. "Like you said, where would we be without hope?"

I felt my cheeks start to burn, then turned my head away. "Yeah..." I mumbled. Why was I blushing?

"Alright," I heard Enjolras announce. "We've made progress in gaining new recruits, but that definitely won't be enough to bring down Hitler. They have numbers far beyond ours, and weapons as well."

"What do you suggest we do?" Marius inquired. "There's thousands of them and barely a hundred people are willing to take a stand."

"Not to mention that there are more and more people being taken every day," Courfeyrac added, much to my displeasure. How many people had they taken already? Were they doing to them what they did to us? Worse? I hadn't a clue. "Our numbers decrease as theirs grow, and it will only get worse."

Enjolras looked between Bri and I, then shifted his gaze to the ground. "I know," he mumbled. "But we can't lose hope. We have to keep fighting."

"And as Marius asked, what do you suggest we do?" Combeferre reiterated.

Enjolras ran his hand down his face, seeming, for once, unsure. I could only imagine how difficult it would be to lead a revolution. He had so many things and people to worry about. He took a deep breath and stood up straight in a more authoritative position. "We need to gather information. Learn what they're planning. If we know what they're up to, we can surely use a certain time to strike."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Edward asked as he and Alphonse entered the room. "They're not just going to give us top secret military information. For them, giving that up would mean immediate execution."

"There's the ball of sunshine..." I heard Joly chuckle.

"Well, it's currently the only thing we can do, Shortie," Bri snapped. "Unless you have any better ideas, this is the only thing we've got to work with."

"All I'm saying is that it won't be easy to get information out of them," he repled with a slight growl.

"He's right," Al added. "Military officers are-"

"-A nightmare..." Ed finished, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Trust me."

"Well, Short Straw, I'm sure we can figure out something, thank you," Briar spat.

"Like what?" I questioned. I knew Briar was smart, but this was something totally different from anything we'd ever had to do. Sure, we used to be able to talk people into giving us money or food, but I wasn't sure that we could just talk our way through something like this.

A look of anger showed on her face. "We're dealing with men. Should be easy enough..."

(BRIAR)

Dietrich's eyes went wide. Enjolras' contracted, eyebrows down in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

I propped my feet up on the bar, and banged on it, signaling Helena to toss me a beer. "Men want one thing," I reminded, putting my other leg on a bar stool. Sitting spread eagle, I'm sure the guys got what I meant. "'S not like I haven't done this before..."

"What's she raving about?" Edward asked, looking between Combeferre and Enjolras.

"What they did to me in that two years when we were taken, Edward," I said, leaning forward, supporting my body weight on his shoulders, flicking his nose with my index finger before leaning back. "Or didn't I tell you? 'Suppose sex ain't so different from rape..." I sighed, leaning on the bar and throwing back my beer. "I mean, at least now I'm gettin' paid."

Edward paled. "No...no, I mean, as much as I couldn't give a flying rat's ass about Briar, there has to be another way-"

"No," it was Enjolras this time. He'd come to sit beside me, lifting me slightly so that my legs were once again closed. He pushed an unruly strand of hair back into my hat, then let his hand trace down to my cheek, cupping it with his palm. "It must be so."

"Can I come with you?"

I turned, and there she was, the girl from the window. Kristal stood in front of us, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Are you joking?" I asked, rising from the stool. She shook her head.

"No. I want to come. I'm free but, I can't help my own people? What life is that? And..." she gazed out the window again. "I want to come."

I sighed, leaning against the bar. "You realize what we're going to do? There won't be any short comings. It's not a game of dressup and house. We're going to have sex with random men if we cannot talk our way through this. You're aware of that, right?"

She nodded simply, eyes trained on the ground. "I have to try."

I sighed, looking her up and down. "You're a seamstress, right? Have the outfits ready by nightfall."

I looked at myself in the mirror, sighing.

"I don't think I've seen this much skin on you unless you were naked..." Enjolras sighed, brushing out my hair.

"When have you seen me naked?" I said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Oof! Hey. Remember that summer, four years ago? Edd dared you to jump into the pond naked."

I laughed. "And I did it."

"You threw your breast bindings in his face, too, if I recall correctly."

I leaned back into him, my back to his chest, looking at both of us in the mirror. "I believe you do."

I admired myself for a moment as Enjolras brushed out my last curl. My top was cotton-if you could call it a top. It stopped just below my breasts, which today were not bound. My huge sleeves which were in fashion in Paris perhaps, were flat due to the fact that I had no wire to hold them up. My bare middriff has scars across it from various things. From running away from the lab, to knifes digging into my side when I screamed to loud, or Eddward tackling me in the forest. My skirt was a light brown burlap, pieces of cotton and make-shift fabric patches Kristal sewed together quickly for me. I had a leather strip wound around my waist twice, one part wrapped around the skirt, the other my bare waist.

Enjolras reached up to undo my patch.

"What are you-"

"They've seen you in the street with this. Two people with the same patch and same face won't be missed."

I covered my eye with my hand. "How can I-"

"I'll find some of Helena's eye kohl. I'll mark over the scar. But for now..." he sighed, taking the hair brush and fling a large section of hair over the right side of my face.

"There," he whispered, his hands resting on my bare waist. I shivered at the heat of heat of his hands on my pale skin. "Now you're a lovely lady."

I snorted, leaning against him,"In more ways than one..."

Enjolras leaned his head on my shoulder, that crooked smile of his driving me crazy already.

"Briar?" he mumbled into the shell of me ear. I cocked my eyebrow.

"What?"

"May I kiss you?"

I turned around to face him, arms folded over my chest. "Enjolras! I dress up like a whore and now you think is the proper time to kiss me?"

He sighed, leaning over me. "I guess I always wanted to...now you seem more approachable."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell you what," I said, leaned forward, poking his chest. "You'll get one if you bring all of us home tonight, how about that?"

He smiled. "Fine. Briar...will you take this?" he reached up and untied the ascot from his neck, tying the fabric around my leg, just above the knee. I growled as he reached under my skirt.

"If something happens to you, drop it and run so I can find you, okay?"

I put my hand into his unruly curly blonde hair. "'Course..." I whispered.

"Ed, Luca, and I will be there to pick you up if you don't come home before dawn, alright?"

I nodded. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine. "Please be careful. I need my second in command."

I leaned back, beaming. "I'm second in command?"

"After I get that kiss."

I rolled my eyes, swaying my hips as I pushed past him. "You're such a man."

(DIETRICH)

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" I asked Briar as we walked down the sidewalk. It was dark outside, the moon not providing much light on the scene. We stood amidst many other girls dressed the same as we were, trying to make a quick buck from the men whom happened to cross through this area.

"Of course," she replied firmly, arms crossed. "Stop asking already."

I nodded and looked over at Kristine, who looked nervous as she pulled at her little pink skirt. "Are you alright?" I asked her. I didn't want her to do this if she didn't have to. I wasn't necessarily a big fan of the plan either. "You can just go back to the Boarding House if you want."

"No!" she snapped. "I have to do this." She looked out through the crowd of street walkers, seeming to be trying to find something.

I took a deep breath and adjusted my purple hat. I was wearing a muted purple and blue ruffled skirt, and a matching sleeveless shirt that revealed my midriff. My brown stockings were just long enough so my prosthetic was covered, but I hoped it wouldn't cause problems later.

Though my makeup was heavy and sloppy, I knew it had to be better than the other scantily clothed women around us, with rouge and powder smeared haphazardly on their faces in an attempt to look attractive. Occasionally, a man would walk by a group of the women and they would go crazy, practically stripping off their clothes at the sight of him, trying their best to be seductive. The lower class men went for the uglier women, as they were the cheapest. What was surprising to see was all of the rich, high society men strolling around and browsing.

I could tell what Briar was thinking as she scowled at the men.

"Let's find some Nazis..." Kristal mumbled, venturing through the crowd and looking for the uniforms.

"Be careful," I warned, shivering as the cold night air nipped at my bare skin.

"Let's split up," Briar commanded. "Well cover more ground. We meet up here afterwards to wait for Enjolras and the others."

"Understood," Kristal replied as she left. I had a bad feeling about her, a Jew, going off and deliberately looking for the Nazis.

I looked at Bri and took a deep breath, nodding. She gave me a thumbs up and left.

I swallowed nervously and looked around for potential targets for gathering information, adjusting the belts around my waist. They were already set as tight as they would go, but they still kept slipping down. I hadn't put on much weight since we got back, and they had seldom fed us at the lab. I remembered one test where I wasn't given any food, and only sea water to drink, which resulted in severe dehydration that I was lucky enough to come back from, unlike the others who had the same test done on them.

"_Guten Abend, fräulein,_" a gruff voice behind me said. I quickly turned around and saw a tall man with a scruffy beard and messy brown hair, holding a bottle of beer. He held my chin with his rough hand. "Even better looking from the front," he laughed. I would've played along, had he been who I was looking for.

I gingerly removed his hand from my face, trying to ignore the terrible smell of alcohol on his breath. "So sorry, sir," I said. "I'm afraid I'm booked for the night. Perhaps tomorrow?" _Or when hell freezes over._

He smirked. "Aw, come on, _kleines Mädchen_," his voice rumbled with a slight chuckle. "Just for a little while..." His hand grazed over my waist.

I smacked his hand away, more assertive than before. "No," I snapped.

"Learn your place, _schlampe_," he growled, forcibly grabbing my wrist and twisting it.

I winced and jerked away. "Get away!" I screamed, turning and running in the opposite direction. I pushed through groups of people, trying to put as much distance between that man and I as possible, without losing my balance. As I glanced quickly behind me, I saw that he was gaining ground, determined to catch up to me. It wasn't two seconds later that I was stopped short and fell to the ground after running into the back of some man, who turned around after being bumped into. The man was in a blue uniform with a swastika on the lapel. He extended a hand to me. In shock, I hesitantly took it and he pulled me into a standing position, concern showing in his obsidian eyes.

The man who'd been chasing me stood with his arms crossed, glaring at me from where he stood. I took this time to improvise. I put on a sadistic grin and held the Nazi man close to me, running my hands all over his uniform. "Sorry, love," I cooed. "But I'm taken."

The brunette man's eyes grew wider as he backed away, then sped off without another word.

I swallowed, my fear suddenly showing on my face.

The Nazi grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away a bit, one eyebrow slightly cocked in confusion. I could've sworn I'd seen him before...

_Damn it! Roy Mustang!_

I quickly decided to keep up the act, though there was a chance he could've recognized me at any moment. I hadn't seen him in person very much, and he'd probably seen me less, but him recognizing me was dangerous.

I put on a fake seductive face and looked him in his deep, black eyes. "Well... Lookie here... You seem a bit out of place here, officer..." I purred.

He ran a hand through his dark, messy hair. "I'm just here with a friend..." he mumbled.

I giggled. "I see... A fun little night down at the cat house, is that it?" I hoped he couldn't see how nervous I was.

"Yeah," he chuckled. The way his speech was slightly slurred and the way he swayed as he stood were enough clues to gather that he was drunk, meaning getting what I needed would be that much easier.

"Well, how about we have a little fun, _Herr..._"

"Mustang. Roy Mustang."

"I like that," I said.

"Look, I'm not sure if..."

"Now, now, Roy..." I held out his name in a whimper. "I think this will be an enlightening experience for both of us..."

"I can't."

"Don't worry about money, darling. Free of charge if I'm satisfied..."

"I have to find my friend," he mumbled before beginning to walk away. I grabbed his wrist and stared at him, not knowing what to do. I supposed I could move on and find someone else, but Roy was the perfect target. Conflicted, stupid, slightly compassionate, and drunk.

We were in a secluded place with just the two of us. I could do anything I had to now, though I wasn't sure if I'd be able to.

I ran my hand down his uniform, slowly unbuttoning it as I went along. It made me sick touching one of these monsters.

"So, Roy..." I purred. "Tell me about...you."

He placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. "Nothing special," he whispered in my ear.

"What do you like?" I asked. "Do you like...your job?"

"... What if I said no?" he mumbled.

"I wouldn't blame you," I giggled. He must have been absolutely hammered to say something like that. "Why don't you like it?"

He lowered his head and turned away from me. "I...don't like how...the Führer handles things..." He could've been killed for saying something treasonous like that, especially in his position. Was he lying, or was he just too inebriated to think clearly?

"Like what?" I felt as if pushing this conversation forward would end badly, but it was the only way to get information.

"Just...taking people," he mumbled, clutching the hem of his white undershirt. "To the camps..."

"Camps?" I wondered aloud. What the hell did that mean? What was Hitler doing now?

"Concentration camps," Roy mumbled. "Where they exterminate Jews, Gypsies, and anyone else Hitler thinks doesn't fit for the description of the Aryan race..."

My breathing stopped and I took a step back, completely in shock. I knew that there were random killings and and people being arrested that fit those categories, but I had no idea that those prisoners are all being killed at once.

"... What...?" I breathed.

Roy clenched his jaw and tightened his fists. "Why am I telling you this?" he growled. "You have to forget everything you just heard. Never breathe a word..."

I inhaled and exhaled heavily, looking to the door on the other side of Roy. "Y-yeah," I lied. "Nothing. Ever."

"No, no..." he mumbled, shaking his head. "I-I shouldn't have said anything! I can't let you leave!" He pulled a pistol from the gun holder on his belt and aimed it at me shakily, then lowered it a bit. "Get out...! Get out of here!"

I shook in place, then got up the strength to run, going around him towards the door. When the gun fired.

I tumbled to the ground before making it to the door. I sat up and looked back and forth in confusion, then realized where the bullet went as I looked down. My right ankle had a hole in it. _Thank God..._

I looked back up at Roy, whom was staring in confusion, then I pulled down my stocking to examine the damage, which turned out to be worse than expected. If I were to put my weight on it, it would collapse. I just hoped I could get out of here quick enough.

"Your leg..." Roy mumbled.

_Shit! No he'll really remember who I am._

I quickly got to my feet and ran out the door, relying on my left leg mostly, putting distance between Roy and I. I heard my prosthetic splintering as I ran, and I hoped it would at least hold up until I made it back to meet up with Kristal and Bri. Neither of them were there when I came back. I wasn't necessarily worried, as we hadn't been here long, but I wanted to go home... I had news for Enjolras.

**A/N: And that, Christine, is leaving you a point that's a cliff hanger. **

**Briar's POV of this will be explored next week. Also, it's AlMay week, and I'm attempting to update daily. I did write a Les Miserables fanfiction for June 5th, which is the anniversary of the June Rebellion, which is what Les Mis is based off of. I actually started reading the book that day (I read the abridged in like, seventh grade, not knowing that it was the abridged, and that there was a MUCH BIGGER book.) and didn't even mean too. I just finished another book series which I'll talk about when I update my profile tonight. **

**-Meg**

**Don't forget, Demy and I are still working on that secret project, which might be up soon? Hmm? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, guys, I'm going to be doing a lot of updating today. **

**WARNING: THIS SCENE IS SEXUALLY GRAPHIC. THOSE OF YOU WHO FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE SHOULD NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. **

(BRIAR)

It didn't shock me how many officers I saw in the crowd. A man is a man after all. And men want one thing.

I placed myself in the company of a group of men, placing my foot on the knee of a blue uniform, hiking my skirt up to my thigh.

"Hello, boys," I drawled, licking my lip.

The man whom my foot was resting on twisted his lips into a smile. "Well ain't you somethin'. Ain't seen you 'round here before."

I winked at his drunken slurs. I sat myself on his lap, legs spread and hands on his chest, simpering.

"I'm new..." I whispered, pretending not to notice as his eyes travel down to my hardly-covered breasts. "But I'd love someone to take a test run," I leaned down, licking the shell of his ear. He bucked his hips and I rolled my eyes, sneering mentally. Men, they're all the same. "Free of charge," I said, pressing myself against him.

I groaned as the pain arched up my spine again. My skirt was hiked high around my waist by the time he gave out. I was practically desensitized to being used. What he was doing was no foreign feeling.

He mumbled curses as I dug my nails into his back.

"Officer...what's a man like you doing out here?"

"You always ask so many questions."

I gasped as he used much for force, much more violent.

"Geez, what are you, a virgin? I didn't come for a sissy who makes small talk and cries every time I move."

I glared at him, but he didn't notice as his eyes rolled back. "I'm sorry..." I whispered, trembling. I took my hands, running feather-like down his chest, until I added my nails and dig, leaving trails of blood.

"Hey!"

He's too shocked to react so I pushed him off and grabbed a forgotten shoe, smacking him in the head. He's out cold.

I ran to his discarded clothes on the floor, fingering around in his jacket hoping to find something, anything-

My fingers came into contact with something cool and soft. I pulled out a leather-bound booklet. I took his gun, figuring I may need it later, and the book, hoping to go and find Dee and Kristal, though this would probably be messier than I wanted-

I pushed out of the tent and ran smack into Dee.

"We need to get out of here," she panted.

"We need to find Kristal-"

"Hello, ladies."

I spun, and stared. Standing before me is an extremely intoxicated Inspector Hughes, who puts his weight half on Dietrich and half on me. Dee flinches, and I realize he might be putting his weight on her wooden make-shift prosthetic.

"Aren't you two pretty? Any chance I can get a two for the price of one sale?"

I wanted to step back, but Dee obviously couldn't move. I was so afraid Hughes was going to recognize one of us, but he might not. Why would he expect two of the rarely seen boys in town to suddenly be dressed as a woman at the local whore-house?

"We're off duty," Dee whispered, her voice probably the highest Hughes ever heard her use. If only he knew he heard the others.

He leaned back, puzzled. "Fine...I'll go get that one- Roy!"

"Hughes! Get her!"

Roy Mustang was standing behind Kristal, whose pale little hands were wringing in front of his chest, almost as if she was afraid to touch him. There was something in her eyes.

"Kris!" Dee yelled. She knew it was a stretch to scream her name, but she did anyway.

Hughes was too drunk to realize what was going on so fast, and after Kristal started running, so did we. Kristal wasn't used to the effort, and soon, her breath was becoming drawn in pants. Dee's leg I knew had to be bothering her. Her steps go longer and sloppier each time.

The moon was starting to drop, the sky becoming almost pure black by the time we all fell into the boarding house. Kristal was panting and crying, falling to the floor with a wail. I wondered what happened to her tonight, on her own. Dee went to a table, looking to support her body on her arms instead of her legs. I collapsed into arms, familiar, yet stronger by far...

I pushed back sneering, coming to a stand. "Don't touch me, Elric. "I hissed, taking drunken steps to the stool next to Dietrich. She was panting, and I realized I was too.

"What did you get?" My vision was blurry, but I recognized Enjolras' voice.

"I got this," I said, reaching into my shirt and pulling out the booklet. Enjolras quickly took it from me, his eyes taking an inventory of me quietly.

"It's arrest records...a few sightings of the street...just his everyday life," he sighed, putting it on the table.

"I got some information," Dee whispered, not looking at any of us. Her hair covered her face. "The random disappearances, and killings? They aren't random...They...they're taking people-Jews, gypsies-to camps. Concentration Camps. Killing them off all at once..."

Enjolras stiffened, the only sound in the room was Kristal's wailing.

My lips trembled. "Like...like us?"

Dee shook her head. "I think it's different. I think there, the goal isn't to learn...just to mass kill."

I looked away, feeling my stomach tighten. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I heard a little gasp, breaking the silence. "Briar...you're bleeding..."

I looked up at little Alphonse Elric, who was pointing at me. I followed his line of sight to my thigh. I'd hiked my skirt up, Enjolras' tie still wrapped around my left thigh, but running down my right was a trail of blood, flowing steady down my ankle until it made a small droplet on the floor. I yanked my skirt down quickly.

"Yeah...it's fine..." I mumbled, looking away.

Edward stuttered. "D-did you...?"

"The guy just got a little angry, okay? It wasn't anything I hadn't done before...I guess it's just been a while..."

Alphonse came up to me, putting his little tan hand onto my face. "Do you want me to draw you a bath?"

I smiled at him, and for the first time, I...I couldn't _hate_ him. Not anymore. I patted his carmel-coloured hair and forced a smile.

"No, but thank you, Alphonse," I choked, feeling more feeble than ever. Here I was again, a woman, in a group of men. The lower life form. It was easy to see how they'd shifted their looks. They might not mean to, but the looks on their faces...pity...superiority. Looking at me as if to say, _Look at this poor girl. If only she'd been born a boy, would she be here? _

No, I thought, no I wouldn't.

"Rest, everyone," Enjolras called. "It's been a long night for our brave brothers on the front line," Enjolras clapped a hand on Kristal's shoulder. "Thank you, for all you've done."

Kristal stood now, wiping her eyes hesitantly.

"Marius and I are going to scope out the North end of town again. Rile up some more."

"Make sure you don't get old," I called. He smiled at me, then tapped the leather bound book. "Thanks to Dietrich, I won't."

_Thanks to Dietrich. _I wasn't mad, but that did hurt. I knew Dietrich was the only one with valuable information, but did he have to exclude me? Dee was tortured so horrible in the lab, but she never went through what I went through. Tonight must've been hell for her, but did it make less worse for me? How many times can a girl call rape and it start meaning less?

I needed a pair of trousers. A pair of trousers and a menstrual rag to stop the bleeding.

I looked over at Kristal, whose legs were still shaking.

Enjolras came up beside me. "Would you like to borrow some of my clothes?"

"How about you take me up to my own room and I wear my own clothes?"

He nodded. "How thoughtless of me."

We stalked up the stairs, and I stripped once I got in the room. Enjolras didn't seem the least affected as I shamelessly walked to my wardrobe and pulled out pants and a clean shirt.

Enjolras at on my bed, and handed me a rag by the water basin. I cleaned the blood before replacing the rag in the seat of my trousers and yanking them on.

"I missed these..." I sighed, beginning my breast bindings. Enjolras chuckled.

"You really don't care, do you?"

I looked up, sighing. I knew what he meant. "I don't think of myself as a woman. I think of myself as human. The sooner I do that, the sooner all possibilities of distraction goes away. I don't, nor have I ever, thought with my trousers Enjolras, I believe you can attest to that."

"So true...now may I get that kiss?"

I turned to him, mischief clear in my eye. "On the forehead, like a good brother."

He frowned. "That wasn't what I meant."

"You should've been clearer," I sighed, pulling on a green overcoat. "Besides, I believe the deal was, 'once you brought me home.' Key word being 'you brought' not 'me walk'. I ran away from Nazi officers with a jew and cripple. Not easy."

Enjolras sighed. "And I believe the deal was you don't get to be second in command until I get that kiss."

My eyes narrowed. "You're just like a man," I growled. "You want one thing. I don't need to be second in command to overthrow Hilter. I don't need to kiss you Enjolras and if that's all you require I do believe Grantaire. is too intoxicated and shameless to say no the prerequisite!"

"Briar! "he pulled my arm back to face him. "Briar..it's not that, okay? You always have been and always will be my second in command. It's just been unofficial. Briar...I just want to tie off all bridges with you. We're so alike...don't you think it's best for those boys to look up at two people instead of one? A pair, Briar. A pair of leaders."

"Only one person can lead, Enjolras. A pair of leaders is almost an oxymoron."

He chuckled, touching my face. "Briar, it only makes sense. It strengthens our bond and there's...I know you can't love me-I'm not asking you to. You know I won't...Briar, I can't love you."

"I didn't expect less," I laughed lightly. "You love one thing and that's this revolution."

"Isn't that the only thing you love now too? Briar, I do care about you and those boys downstairs, alright? But when I look at you I'm looking in a mirror. And I need you focused. I can't let your thoughts wander..."

I pushed his hands away. "I told you I don't think with my trousers-"

"You did with Eddward."

My hand paused on the doorknob. "I loved him."

"I'm not doubting that, Briar. But is there really a love that isn't simply lust once you boil it down? It's all chemical, Briar. Tie off that bridge with me, so that I may not get off the path. There are three. Show them to me...Friend...Brother..."

I looked away. "Lover." I laughed quietly. "Enjolras, go get to the North Side. People need that news," I sighed, stalking down the stairs. "Take Grantaire, Joly, and the other boys with you."

"I can't leave you here alone, not with Kristal in the state she's in...I'll leave those Elricboys, and Luca. I'll be back before nightfall," he promised, taking my hand in a tight squeeze. It wasn't loving, more like empowering. He was giving me his blessing to be the leader of the troops he lead behind. I grasped him back.

Helena had breakfast layed out, and Kristal started poking around her plate, eyes still red.

Now was as good as ever to ask her, if she needed to talk, that is.

"Kristal..."

Her chocolate eyes met mine, big and innocent. Trembling.

"Kristal, what happened last night?"

She shook slowly at first, then her head fell into her hands. Dietrich looked up from her plate and over at us. She hesitantly tried to put a consoling hand on her back, but I shook my head at her, telling her stop.

"I...I wanted him...but he didn't want me..."

"What?" Dee whispered. She shook her head.

"I love him, but he doesn't even know I exist!"


	12. Chapter 12

(DIETRICH)

"Who?" Briar asked curiously.

"Someone you were trying to get information from?" I wondered aloud.

"N-No!" Kristal cried, wiping tears from her eyes. "I didn't even go for the same reason as you two! I went so I could... I went so I could see him..." She clutched her skirt, which was soaked from her falling tears.

"Who's him?" Briar questioned, trying to look Kristal in the eyes.

"He... He didn't even let me talk to him..."

"_Who?_" Briar reiterated, getting a bit irritated.

Kris sniffled and lowered her head. "Roy...!"

Bri and I looked at each other in shock. Roy was a Nazi, Kris was a Jew. And she wanted to...

"_What?_" Bri said urgently.

"Roy Mustang?" I asked, worried.

Kristal nodded slowly and rubbed her eyes. "I... I just wanted to go see him and...he didn't want me...at all..." she whimpered.

"Why Roy?" I asked.

"He just...I don't know... It doesn't matter... He'd still never love me anyway..."

I felt terrible about Kristal's broken heart, but there were bigger matters that were playing in the situation. Even if she loved him, he would never accept her just because of who she was and who he was. There was, sadly, nothing in our power to do but console her.

"Look, Kris..." I sighed. "I'm sure it was nothing personal. I mean, the guy was drunk off his ass, not to mention he wasn't even there for the women. Hughes apparently dragged him along with him. Trust me, if he had been there to find a girl, he would've-"

"How do you know?" she snapped. "About Roy, I mean."

"I..." I mumbled. If I explained how I got this information, it would seem like Roy did actually choose me... "I talked to him for a little while. I could tell he'd had too much to drink, and he mentioned being there with a friend. I figured he was drunk and had nothing else to do, so I decided to question him, which he didn't really protest to. That's how I got my information about...the camps."

Kristal swallowed, biting her lower lip. "Oh, yeah..." she mumbled. "I see..." I knew all of this was a touchy subject for her, but this wasn't really a time for censoring anything. The truth can be terrible.

But despite that, there was no reason not to try to cheer her up. Actually, since the boys were out, we all needed a break. Just to relax after all of this stress.

"Alright," I said. "Kristal, come to our room with us for a while, okay?"

She nodded gingerly and went towards the stairs, followed by Briar, whom was taken slightly off guard. I stood to follow, when someone grabbed my shoulder from behind. I turned to see Luca, looking at me with concern.

"Is it true?" he asked. "About the concentration camps? Taking Gypsies?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I took a breath and tried again. "Yes... But you don't need to worry, Luca. You'll be fine," I assured.

He shook his head. "It's not me I'm worried about." He glanced over at Christine, whom was talking to Alphonse excitedly about something. "I'm worried about Christine. She's always wandering around by herself. Something might happen-"

"No, it won't," I said with slight uncertainty. All I wanted to do was reassure him, but I knew that the Nazis weren't above taking children. I'd seen plenty in the lab, all being as brutally tortured as anyone else there.

"How do you know?" he asked nervously.

"I don't..."

He nodded and shifted his gaze downward, obviously worried.

"Just tell her not to run off anymore," I suggested. "If she stays in our sight, everything with be fine." I gave him a smile, hoping to cheer him up, then proceeded up the stairs, slowly.

"Are you alright?" Luca called to me.

"Yeah," I lied. My prosthetic was about two steps away from totally breaking, and splinters of wood stuck into my skin.

Luca tilted his head to the side and lifted his eyebrows. "Are you quite sure?"

"Yes, Luca!" I snapped, hurrying on my way, limping. I knew he was just concerned about me, but the sooner I got back to the room, the sooner I could get this thing off.

I swung open the door and limped over to my bed, where Kristal was sitting, and I dropped down beside her, removing my prosthetic and holding it in one hand. I saw that the bullet hole had caused the wood to split majorly. "Damn it..." I mumbled.

"What the hell happened?" Briar asked with concern. She held out a hand and I tossed it to her, then she examined it. "A bullet hole? When did this-"

"Last night," I answered. "When I was with Roy. I told you he was drunk." Kris perked up a bit in attention.

"Dietrich, you have to be careful!" Bri scolded.

"What was I supposed to do?" I asked. "I was doing my job. It's an occupational hazard."

"If Roy didn't recognize you before, he definitely will now."

"I know," I answered. "But I got the information. That's all that matters."

"Not if you get killed!"

"If you think I'm going to die that easily, then you're wrong," I laughed. "It'll take more than that, trust me."

The edge of Bri's mouth twitched up a bit. "I guess you are a bit too stubborn."

"Damn right," I said.

Kristal giggled a bit. "My sister and I never acted like this," she laughed, clasping her hands together. "You two seem very close."

"Well, we're not sisters, technically, but we may as well be," Bri said with a grin. "We've been together pretty much forever."

"Oh, really?" Kristal said. "Childhood friends?"

"You could say that," I replied. "Growing up together, living on the streets, stealing whatever we could. Fun times, right?" I giggled.

"Oh, yeah," Bri said sarcastically. "Especially almost starving to death."

"Everything got infinitely better when we met Edd and Al, though," I added.

"Not the ones downstairs," Briar stated to Kris with a grimace.

"I know," Kristal said. "I've heard much about the Heiderichs."

A shadow fell over Briar's face. "Yeah... They were great guys," she mumbled.

"Our best friends," I sighed.

Kristal frowned. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"No need for you to be," I said, knowing Bri didn't want to continue on this subject.

Kris, seeming to sense this, didn't press forward. She glanced between Briar and I a few times, then her gaze shifted down to my right leg, then up to Briar's medical patch over her eye. "If you don't mind my asking, what exactly happened to the both of you?" she asked cautiously.

Brair and I looked at each other, then back to Kristal.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized frantically, clapping her hands over her mouth. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to! I didn't mean to pry or anything, I was just curious..."

I sighed. "Don't worry about it," I said. "You're not stepping over any boundaries with me. Briar can speak for herself though."

Bri didn't offer any response, instead, just rose her eyebrows, seeming to tell me to go ahead if I wanted.

I shrugged and looked back at Kristal. "Well... We got taken by Nazis and they brought us to this lab and... It was basically a place where scientists tested certain things for military reasons. Diseases, mustard gas burns, infections...hypothermia..." My voice broke off as my chest heaved with the effort of breathing, unwanted things being recalled to my mind. My mouth was dry and my muscles went rigid. "I-I'm sorry," I mumbled. A hoarse laugh escaped my throat. "I'm being stupid... I apologize."

Kristal's eyes grew wide and she clutched the pleat of her skirt. "Don't apologize! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," I laughed.

"It's actually not," Briar spoke up, arms crossed. I glanced over at her quizzically. "It's why we have to take down those damned Nazis."

"More reasons than that," I responded. "They've done worse things." I faced Kris. "You said they took your family."

She nodded solemnly, leaning her elbows on her knees. "Yes. My mother, father, and little sister, Daniella..." she whispered.

"That must be hard on you..." I replied. "My condolences."

"And now knowing that they were taken to a concentration camp and...killed..." I saw a tear fall from the corner of her eye. I reached over and grabbed one of her hands, holding tightly, hoping to provide some comfort.

She gave me a smile, saying, "Thank you." She took several deep breaths, then looked down. "But there's no need for grieving. They're with God now..." she mumbled.

I was jealous of how well she could cope with things.

"This is why we have to bring down Hitler. So nothing like this can continue," Bri said, standing.

"We're not ready yet, though," I stated, releasing Kristal's hand. "By the way, where has Enjolras gone?"

"Relaying the information about the concentration camps," Bri answered. "He said he'd be back by nightfall."

"So, until he's back we're just supped to sit here?" I asked, then remembered my lack of a leg. "Well, I suppose I'm sitting whether Enjolras is here or not."

"I believe Helena has a crutch in a closet somewhere," Kris said, then mumbled, "I think she stole it from someone..."

"That would work for the time being," I said with a smile. "Would one of you please...?"

"I will," Briar offered, but was stopped short by Kristal.

"Let me," she said. "I know where it is." She exited the room.

Briar looked back down at me. "What happened with Roy, exactly?" she asked.

I sighed. "He... He said that he didn't like what he does, being a Nazi."

"What?" she asked incredulously. "He said something that treasonous?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled. "I mean, I know he was drunk, but...I feel like he was telling the truth. That he really does hate it, and that he wishes he weren't on that side."

"I knew it!" she said. "I told Enjolras... I told him Mustang was a possibility."

"Don't," I warned. "He still seemed very confused, like he wasn't sure. He kept switching sides. There's no guarantee that he would even join us, much less stay."

The door opened and Kristal walked in with a wooden crutch in her hand.

"Here it is," she said, holding it out to me. I grabbed it and stood up, with the help of Briar. The crutch was a little short, but I would manage. It was just until I could replace my prosthetic.

Moments later, Christine ran into the room and jumped onto Briar's bed, huddling her knees to her chest, looking frightened.

"Christine, what's the matter?" I asked.

She looked up at us. "Th-there's scary men at the door!" she cried.


	13. Chapter 13

(BRIAR)

Christine tried to grab hold of me, and I eased her off me as quickly as I could, pulling my shirt over one of Enjolras' gun belt, which was holding my knew weapon.

"Hughes couldn't have found us, not that fast," Dietrich said, looking over at me. "Not even Roy...You don't think seeing my prosthetic made him realize, do you?"

I shook my head. "Unless he's been in your trousers at some point I don't know about, no."

Dee glared at me as she wobbled to a stand on her crutch.

She was going to kill me for this.

"Stay here," I sighed, refusing to make eye contact with my best friend. "Watch Christine and Kristal, please. No ones up yet. I don't want to draw attention..." I kicked the crutch lightly before starting away. "And that will do just that."

"Briar!"

I slammed the door quickly, running down the stairs. Per usual, Grantaire was unconscious at the bar of the parlor room, Luca sat in the corner, back pressed against the wall. You could see through the stainglass window of the door, the shadows of people.

"Go," I mouthed to Luca while I ran in front of the door myself. Luca sprinted while I eclipsed his shadow.

I took a pageboy a hat from the hat rack by the door, quickly tucking my hair up, and pulling open the door.

"What's all the ruckus about, officers?" I asked, rubbing my left eye like I'd just woken up. Okay, so acting wasn't my strong suit. Lying, however...

The Nazi glanced in behind me. "Looking for the owner, sir."

"Speakin'."

He looked over me skeptically.

"Wha? My paw died a few months back. It ain't hard to run this place, I've been watchin' 'em do it since I was a kid."

"...We'd like to know what...who your residence are."

"Can ya be more specific?" I asked, almost dropping my street-rat accent (which living with the Heiderich's had partially corrected) and deeper octave.

"Races, ma'am."

I scruntched my nose, eyes burning. "You think...are you implying I'd let one of those...those..._gypsies _in here? Or worse, those jews-who take our jobs and the food from our childrens mouths?! I can assure you," I whispered with a sneer, leaning in,"We don't serve none a that kind here. I only let in Aryans. My people. Germans."

The Nazi straightened. "I'm glad to hear it, son." He said, nodding and believing me. You learned to lie and talk your way through things growing up on the street. Trisha may have taught me phonics, but the lessons of the street would never leave.

"Behave your self now," he said, smiling at me, before walking away. I shut the door as non-frantic as I felt. I heard clapping behind me, and spun on my heel, pistol aimed.

"Whoa, don't shoot. Just me."

That voice. As much as I wanted, I don't think I'd ever get used to it. It was _his _voice. That voice I loved, spoken with the lips that had playfully kissed me after alcohol had run through them, or would angrily bite my wrist while wrestling in the yard.

Ed's lips were Edd's lips.

I tried not to tremble when I saw him.

I lowered my gun slowly. "You're lucky I didn't."

"Shoot me now, or shoot me that first day?"

I didn't respond, just kept walking up the stairs.

"You drew your knife, right?"

I again, kept walking.

"Look," he grabbed my arm, but I shook him away. "It's been a long night, and you've been through a lot. Go to bed, and get some sleep. And fair warning: Dietrich is at the top of the stairs trying to figure out how to get down without the crutch."

Ed was right, of course, by the time I'd walked up there stairs, there was Dee to give me an earfull about being reckless and doing things without her. I simply dragged her back into the room. Kristal didn't return to her room, just fell asleep in the rocking chair in the corner. Christine, still slightly in shock and probably sleep deprived (this was probably the first bed she'd been on in years) curled into my side as I finally slept as the sun rose over the Boarding House, had our blackout curtains not blocked it...

_"I said, gimme your money!" _

_My knife prodded the blonde boy in the ribs. There was a littler one behind him, trembling, clutching his brother's shirt. _

_"Brother-" _

_"Let the little street rat play her game, Al," the boy sighed. Dietrich looked from me to them. _

_"She ain't kiddin', kid! Give us some money!" _

_The boy, just a a head taller than me, ran a hand through his hair, leached almost platinum in the light of the moon. _

_"Yeah, yeah. Why would I be carryin' money? I'm only ten years old." _

_I prodded my knife again, not enough to puncture or hurt, just to threaten. "Brother, do as she-" _

_"We don't have any money, Al!"_

_"Take us to your house!" _

_"What?" Dietrich asked. I'd never done this, but Dee and I hadn't eaten in days. We were wasting away, and simply didn't have a choice any more. _

_The boy smiled-no, smired-and turned, waving his hand. "C'mon then, Princess." _

_The boys lead us up a hill. "I'm Eddward, by the way. This is my brother, Alfons." _

_There was a pause as we kept walking, no one speaking. "What?" I growled,"Did you want me to say hello? Keep walking!" _

_"How old are you, just out of curiousity?" he asked calmly, strolling up the hill as he and his brother must've every day. _

_"None of your business. I didn't come here for small talk." _

_"Please?" _

_"I'm seven," I growled. "So is Dietrich." _

_Alfons looked back at us, eyeing Dee. "Isn't that a boy's name?" _

_"Yeah," Dietrich growled. "I picked it. Makes it easier to survive out here." _

_"We have a name for one," Eddward said, turning on his heel, walking backwards. "What about you, Princess?" _

_"I told you no small talk!" _

_"Cut the crap, okay? I just want your name." _

_"Eddward! Alfons! Dinner's almost ready!" _

_I looked past the boys and at a small house in the distance. It had rosemary and honeysuckle growing up the side with a little white-picket fence, just like every cliched story you'd ever read. There was a loaf of bread cooling on the windowsil, and my stomach growled. I could smell it from here. _

_"Coming, Mom!" Alfons yelled. _

_We got to the door, and a woman met us there. She had on a purple dress and a starched cooking apron. Her chesnut hair was long, and twisted into a knot on one side. Her eyes were round and happy, so was her smile. She ruffled her boys hair. _

_"Welcome ho-" she stopped when she saw us. I didn't doubt Dee and I were a sight. Shadows and bags under our eyes, cuts and bruises all over. I had on a black shawl for a skirt and an over-sized blouse. Dee was wearing a burlap dress and a large green smock. Her brown hair was pulled back and tangled, my blonde hair looked identical, curls matted with sweat, blood, and dirt forced into a braid. Two seven year old girls holding knives, looking like they hadn't eaten in years. _

_And this woman was able to _smile _at us. _

_"I didn't know you boys were having friends over," she said. _

_"Yeah," Eddward said. "This one is Dietrich and this is..." _

_I looked around at all of them, taking inventory. "Briar." _

_"What pretty names," she smiled. "I'm Edd and Al's mom, Trisha." _

_She held out her hand, but neither of us took it. _

_"I'll go set two extra plates. Won't you girls come in? It looks like it's fixing to rain outside. You don't want to be out there for that." _

_I walked inside, my bare feet leaving tracks of mud down the wood floors. Dee grasped my hand, and we stood in the corner. _

_"We'll run, you know," I whispered. Trisha looked up. _

_"Hmm?" _

_"If you call the police, we'll run. We're mighty good at it, too." _

_Trisha stared for a moment, then laughed and laughed and laughed. Her little pale face tilted back as she held her stomach. Alfons smiled at his mother, Eddward still studying us. _

_"Do you girls have a place to stay tonight?" she asked us. "I'm sure Eddward and Alfons wouldn't mind sharing their room." _

_Al looked from his mother to us. "Right! I'll sleep with Brother tonight!" _

_Trisha smiled, patting Al's hair. "That's my boy, Alfons. Always so sweet." _

_"Eddward, would you set the table?"_

The scene morphed.

_Suddenly the grime was gone from me. I was wearing one of Trisha's huge nightgowns, dragging the ground as Dee and I stared at Al's bed. Trisha had thrown us into the water basin, scrubbing us down. I'm not going to lie, I loved it. I wouldn't tell anyone that, but I did. Dee and I were again hand in hand, doing this no different from anything else-together. _

_"Go on," Alfons said, walking over to his older brother's bed. _

_"I...I don't want to get it dirty..." Dee whispered. _

_"No," I said, sitting on the bed gingerly and lying down, pulling Dee with me. "It's the first bed we've been on..." I sighed as my head touched a pillow,"...Ever..." I breathed. The pillow was cold, and I loved the cool, soft sheets. _

_"You've never been in a bed?" Alfons gasped, staring, then turned red. "I'm so-" _

_"It's fine," Dee said, half smiling. I hadn't seen her do that in a while._

_"Hey, Princess?"_

_I looked up at Eddward, who was again running a hand through his blonde hair. It was half-way gold, and reminded me of sunshine. _

_"You never told us how you got your name." _

_I sighed, playing with a lock of clean blonde hair. "Same as Dietrich. Named myself. I remember was working for a woman in a factory, but I don't remember what I was doing...anyway, she kicked me out and yelled,"You're as useful as a briar!" I think she called my name, too. I can't remember it...my parents left me alone to die on the streets. I've survived this long, and I'll keep on surviving...I'll keep on ...Keep...on..." _

"Bri."

Dee prodded me in the face to wake me. Christine was gone, and Kristal was standing at the foot of my bed in 'proper ladies' clothing, a bonnet to cover her distinctive red hair.

"We can't slack off today. Enjolras wants the four of us down at the Western District in an hour."

"Are we meeting him?" I sighed, standing and going to the wardrobe to fumble for breast bindings. Kristal blushed and looked away. Honestly...She had them too...as far as I knew...

"No. He just wants us down there. Talk about the camps is spreading like wildfire-we need to keep it going before the Nazi's can do damage control."

"Right," I said, taking Enjolras' tie he gave to me and tying it around my neck the way he wore it.

"Let's get going, shall we?" I said, pulled my hair up into my hat.

Edward walked beside me, hands stuffed in his pockets. I stood next to him, and I wondered if we looked anything like Eddward and Alfons. I'd never seen Al wear a string tie or a pageboy hat, but our blonde hair was the same feather type and color, and same shocking blue eyes...well, eye. Mine was hidden for obvious reasons. Dee stood next to Kristal, looking just like siblings. She'd made a sorry attempt at a prosthetic this morning consisting of a sand bag, two pieces of wood and breast bindings. It looked alright, and I assume the sand bag was soften than the usual wood, but also heavier.

Watching the citizens, it was easy to tell there was a certain edge to the streets. People knew, and doubt was growing.

"We just need something else to finish it off," I whispered to Edward. "Something to set off this bomb-"

"Oof!"

I saw Dee back away, and Kristal yelp a little as she ran straight into a blue uniform. I expected a cliche officer, his gun drawn and ready, but that's not what I got.

Kristal started to fall backwards, but two gloved hands flew out to catch her. Once they were both steady, I got a look at ebony eyes and trembling pale lips.

Roy Mustang.

He was holding Kristal, who couldn't move. Her eyes trained on him so intently...

and he was staring back. He helped her up finally, remembering how to move again.

"I-I didn't you see you there, forgive me," he whispered, slightly bowing to her.

Dee quickly grabbed Kristal, pulling her hat down, and sped along. Edward yanked me as well. I spared one glance back at Roy Mustang, who was still staring back at us...

Or her.

The one person he could never have.


	14. Chapter 14

(DIETRICH)

We made it to the Western District and word quickly spread of the camps. It wasn't long before there was more panic than ever visible on the streets, people rushing back to their homes. Not like that would help anyway. If they were Jews or Gypsies, they would be found inevitably, which is one thing that scared me. The Nazis had come to the Boarding House just this morning, and we were lucky to have not taken any losses, but if they had come to investigate the residents of the building... I couldn't think about it. Luca, Christine, Kristal, Sacha, Helena... I wouldn't be able to bear seeing them being condemned like that.

"Hey, Kris!" Briar shouted as we walked back in the direction of the Boarding House. "Keep up!" Kristal had been in a daze since she'd bumped into Roy, which was really not that surprising.

"R-right!" she shouted back, shaking her head clear. I grinned slightly at the way she was acting. It was really sweet, though extremely dangerous.

I caught up to walk beside Bri. "So, is Enjolras back at the Boarding House?" I asked.

"No," she answered. "He said he won't be back for a while. He's got things to do."

"I see. In the mean time, what can we do?"

"Await further instruction," she replied.

I had to wonder to myself if she ever did anything without Enjolras' permission. She was infatuated with him, though it wasn't that obvious for everyone to see.

We walked in silence for a while.

The streets were just as dirty and full of trash as ever, and now they were littered with newspapers filled with propaganda and prejudice. I supposed it was just human nature to act this way. No one understands anyone that isn't the same as them. They fear what they can't control. And people of a different race were just viewed as a problem that should be gotten rid of. Anyone not fitting Hitler's description of perfection was of no use to him. A target. But he was just afraid of being overthrown by someone smarter and better than him. He was just a coward. A coward that doesn't understand what real pain feels like. What kinds of things he was doing to people because he wanted to be more powerful than anyone. If he wanted the best followers, they would be perfectly healthy people with blond hair and blue eyes, his idea of what was best. If he wanted the best army, then he would have to experiment with certain scenarios that were liable to happen on the battlefield. And he didn't care who he had to use to do it. Many people were dying, and all it did was add to his power. It was sickening to think a man like that would be the downfall of this country.

These streets were now littered with his insanity and cowardice. These streets that changed my life.

_"Who are you?" she small, blonde haired girl asked venomously as she pointed her knife at me. She seemed my age, and just about the same size as me. Small. I took a step back and recoiled, my big brown eyes filled with worry. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know why I was here. "What's your name?" the girl growled, glaring at me with her blue eyes. Her face and hair were dirty, just like mine, and her clothes were just in as bad of a shape. "I don't know..." I whimpered sheepishly. "You don't know," she repeated, sounding somewhat annoyed. "What's your name?" I asked. "Briar," she spat, tucking the knife into the waist of her pants. "That's pretty," I mumbled, playing with my tangled chocolate hair nervously. She cocked an eyebrow. "Pretty? Do you have something wrong with you?" "I don't know... But your name... Briar... It reminds me of roses..." She scoffed. "Yeah. Or, you know, the thorns that surround them." "That doesn't make them worthless." Her face softened, and her small, tightened shoulders dropped a bit. I gave her a slight smile, then my stomach growled, much to my displeasure. She seemed to ponder something for a second, then reached in her pocket and pulled out a biscuit, which she held out to me. "Here." My eyes widened and I had to use all of my self control not to reach out and grab the biscuit ravenously. I gingerly reached out, looking up and making eye contact with Briar a few times, making sure it was okay to take it. Once I had it in my hand, I took a small bite of it, not wanting it to be gone in only a few seconds. Briar sighed and the edge of her mouth twitched up a little. She scratched the back of her head and said, "Tell ya what, I can let you team up with me, ya know? We could get twice as much food working together." I smiled broadly at her, still clutching the biscuit in my hands hungrily. "O...okay!" I mumbled. _

We stepped through the doors of the boarding house and saw all of the boys standing in a big group around a table.

"I thought you said they wouldn't be back yet," I said.

"They shouldn't be..." Bri mumbled, hurrying over to the boys. I followed along and tried to look over the boys' shoulders to see what was so interesting.

"Would you all stop crowding me?" I heard Enjolras shout. The men parted slightly and I was able to see Enjolras sitting down, his hand clutching his left arm. I saw white cloth-now stained red- tied around the area and gasped.

"What the hell happened?" Bri demanded.

"Well," Enjolras started, sounding pained. "We went to go the North Side and...trouble arose. As we were spreading information among the people, they got restless. Very much so, in fact. The police showed up and fired into the crowd. Joly insisted we come back here after a bullet grazed my arm, though I am quite alright, I assure you."

"Ah, shut up," Grantaire slurred. "You're such a liar." Enjolras glared at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked frantically, staring at his bloodstained shirt.

"Yeah," he replied.

(BRIAR)

"You're a major idiot, you know that, don't you?" I growled at him, staring at his wound. He smirked slightly.

"If my wounds are the only thing I can offer this country, then I shall give over my body for that purpose and that alone."

I didn't say anything to it, because I know he meant every word. "...Does it need stitches? If Joly can't do it, I'd be glad too-"

"It's not that bad," Joly assured. "It was just a graze. It took more skin off than getting deep, really."

I didn't let myself flinch. Blood. Blood red. Running down my body, over my eye...

"Briar?"

"What?!" I turned to face the voice, coming nose to nose with Edward.

"You alright?"

"Of course I'm alright you-"

Dietrich's look told me to stop talking. I sighed.

"Briar," Alphonse mumbled, coming up behind his older brother, taking his hand. "If you and Dietrich don't mind, there's something Brother would like to show you."

I looked at Enjolras. "Do you require any of our services?"

The smirk came back. "Not at the moment."

Turning back to Edward, he bowed slightly, all sarcasm and arrogance. "If I may?"

I pushed past him, pulling off my hat and shaking out my hair. "Get out of my way, loser."

"Bri!"

"C'mon, girls, lets get a move on!" I called, stalking up the creaky stairs to the Elrics' room.

It looked identical to mine and Dee's. Two trunks were at the foot of each bed. One of them had Alphonse's red coat at the foot of the his bed. There were two chairs next to the bed closest to the wall-Al's, and a nightstand next to the one by the shuttered window-Ed's.

One Edward's bed was a cardboard box with a lid tied closed. It looked like it'd been long forgotten, and Edward perched himself next to it. He ran his hand lightly over the top, pushing dust off.

"I went back," he whispered quietly, "last night, while you girls were...out..." his lip twitched up. "To the place I used to live...with Al."

Dee and I didn't move. We knew what he meant, and it wasn't the Alphonse in the room next to us. We each stared at the box, lips trembling.

"Someone I know still lives there, so...so this wasn't touched. He left it behind, packed and ready like...like he knew..." Ed laughed, running a hand through his gold hair. "Of course he knew. I couldn't open it...I didn't feel like I had a right to, like it was mine to open..." he looked up at Dee and I. "And now I know why. He left it for you. I know he did."

I took Dee's little hand in mine as we went toward the bed Edward had vacated. Dee undid the string, and immediately we dug into the box, gently, as if everything could shatter at one brush of finger tips.

There were three books on rocket science, mechanics, and engineering. Pieces of string and bolt that had no meaning to either of us, besides the fact that Alfons had held them.

Then, there was another book. Small and rectangular with a leather bound. I opened it and gasped.

Blue to blue to gold to brown. Hand in hand, all smiles. A picture Trisha had probably had taken of all of us. My head was on Eddward's shoulder, and he was smirking per usual. Alfons smile was huge, eyes closed and mouth wide. Dee's eyes were bright, and I realized it's been so long since I saw her smile. A sob flew from my mouth, and Dietrich moved her head so that she wouldn't spill tears on the page. I turned it, and there was more. A strip of fabric, I realized, from Trisha's purple dress she usually wore. I turned a page, and there was a pressed flower-flowers. In the shape a ring.

"He kept them," Dee whispered, her voice highering an octave as it cracked. "This whole time...h-he..."

I almost touched it, and I remembered.

_"What are you doing?" _

_"Keep your eyes closed!" _

_"Eddward-" "Trust me, okay? Ready...open!" _

_Eddward was sitting cross-legged in front of me, hands outstretched. In his hand was weeds-no. Not weeds. Field flowers. They varied from pretty white to lavender and yellow, and there was one flower that looked like a form of rose. _

_"It's a crown," Edd said, pushing it into my curly blonde hair. "For Princess." _

_I laughed, quietly at first, then crazy almost, like a madwoman. _

_"For a Princess...me?" I touched it gingerly atop my head. "What a notion, Eddward. I told you there was a reason I was called Briar. It wasn't because I'm a flower, okay? Briars do no good-they stick you, make you bleed and hurt. Briars aren't good-" When I tried to take the crown off, Edd's hands stopped me. "Briars protect the rose-they protect the good, the pure, and the beautiful." _

Edd and Al spent lots of time making us flower crowns that summer. I can't remember a time when Edd didn't call me 'Princess'. Maybe that was why I loved him.

"Do you think it was possible?" I whispered, staring at the book, closing it and tugging it my chest.

Dee looked up at me, like she hadn't been there. I didn't meet her eye. "Huh?"

"Do you think it was possible," I choked out, "For him to love me?"

Dee took the book out of my arms, and I felt limp and lifeless. "...He did love you Briar," she whispered, stroking my hair. I shook my head, the sobs coming crazy now, her's matching mine.

"Not the way I wanted him to," I cried plaintively,"and I didn't even love him enough to keep him alive!"

Dee didn't say anything, just cried harder, only confirming what I knew. I didn't try hard enough. We got captured while we were naïve and young, unafraid and unaware. If I had been there, Dee wouldn't have lost her leg. Al wouldn't have gotten sick. Edd wouldn't have lost his life.

I looked up, and I could see my reflection in Ed's tortured eyes. I was a mess. I wreck.

I would be different, then. If I wouldn't have been taken, I would've been different.

"No..." I whispered softly, and Dee tried to stop her sobbing.

"Wh-what?"

I shook my head, trembling, jaw set. "No, no, no..." I looked up and screamed. I don't know how long it had been building up inside of me, or what I was really screaming about, but I let loose. Finally. It felt...good.

"No! No! I'm glad we were taken!"

"What?" Dee's brown eyes searched my face. "Briar, what are you-"

"No! We can't change the mistakes of the past! Eddward is dead, Dietrich. Alfons is dead! We are alone, but that's different from when, huh? Huh?! I'm sick and tired of being miserable! Okay? I'm tried of dragging about like the only life I ever had was the one before we got taken. _I _am my life! Not Edd, not Al, and if you were to die, Dee..." I looked away,"It's still not even you. I am my life. It doesn't stop because some one else's does. It's mine to decide what I will do with it. I'm giving it up for the revolution, Dee. I'm not stopping. I'm going to keep moving forward and nothing is going to stop me!

I don't want to be a little kid any more and I don't want to be a girl!" I reached behind me, fumbling for strings. "And I sure as hell don't want to wear _that_ damned thing ever again! I'm tired of being ashamed of _this! _I want to be me, scars and all. I want to choose my own path..." I whispered, crumpling at the edge of Edward's bed, shaking. "I'm glad I was taken...it made me stop being an idiot...it made me grow up..." I looked upward, body so tense I wanted to scream again. "I'm glad they raped me...I'm glad...I'm wiser now. I'm stronger."

A knock sounded on the door before it blew open, and I found soft hands on my shoulders.

"Dietrich?! Briar!?"

Luca was standing over Dee, who was laying limply in his arms. Marius held onto me, trying to look at my eyes, but when he saw the swastika again, he froze. I rose away from him.

"Yes?" I asked softly, not looking anyone in the eye. No one responded. "Does Enjolras have orders for us?"

I sighed. "If that's all, I think Edward and I will go check out the North Side again. Try to get a hand on those Nazis." I looked up at Luca, my scar clearly scaring him a little too. "Make sure she rests. And, Alphonse?" I turned to the boy, who I kept forgetting was really a young man, and smiled, petting his hair. "You take care of her while I'm gone, okay?"

Alphonse's face, which was stained with tears, broke out into a smile. "Yes!"

_Amazing, how his heart can break by just watching those around him. _

_It's only pity. The same thing everyone else feels when they look at you. _

"C'mon, Elric. The Nazis won't wait for us."

I held open the door for him, and when the golden-haired boy walked by me, he pressed something into my palm. I squeezed. My medical patch.

He kept walking. "Let's go."

I was slumped against Ed in the alley.

"Damn Nazis..." he grumbled, holding his side.

"You get hit?" I asked, patting myself for injuries, then resecuring my medical patch.

"I don't think so...but I think I broke my rib when he hit me."

"Damn Nazis..." I reiterated him. He smirked.

"You're not a bad guy to hang around with, Bri."

I smirked. "Long as I'm a guy, eh?"

He couldn't respond before I saw a flash of blue. "There they are!"

_Damn it, Mustang! _

I looked back, but there was only a brick wall. I stared at Edward. "You picked the alley with a dead end to run into? How much of an idiot are you?!" I screamed, but pulled my gun, aiming it at Roy.

"Roy, did you-"

Another blue officer came, and he saw me first, then his eyes trailed to the boy next to me, and his gun wavered slightly.

"Y-you."

Ed smirked, lowering his own gun. "Long time no see, huh, Officer Hughes?"

"Edward Elric..." Hughes whispered, gun raised again. "I should've known it wouldn't have taken you long to join the rebellion," he growled, stalking forward.

"Hughes," Ed sighed, "you always were closed minded. Is Gracia still waiting on you?"

His eyes narrowed. "I always dreamed there would be a day when I could see you behind bars, Elric. Alfons' death, did you have a hand in it? Or was it because he joined the rebellion too?"

It was my turn to glare.

"Don't say a word against Alfons..." Edward whispered, his hands shaking. I almost looked over at him-almost. I didn't need to drop my guard and give Roy an excuse to open fire.

"I'll be taking the two of you into custody now," Hughes said, walking forward.

"Hughes...you always think you're the bigger man, don't you?" Ed laughed, then looked at me, winking.

"We gonna do this western shoot out style?" I asked, letting my voice drop an octave. Ed just kept smiling. I turned around. "Always wanted to be a cowboy."

Ed and I opened fire, trying to dodge every bullet that was fired in return. I managed to dodge everything (Roy was a terrible shot) and Ed's ponytail got a little burnt, but we made it out.

"Where ever you go or hide, Elric!" Hughes voice called out behind me. "I will be there!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And it all starts here...**

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT TO BE PRESENTED AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, AS WELL AS ON MY PROFILE.**

**DIETRICH)**

When Ed and Bri got back to the boarding house, they looked worn out entirely. Not only did they seem exhausted, but their clothes weren't in good shape, dirty and torn.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Hughes and Mustang happened," Bri replied, sitting down on a barstool. I saw Kristal perk up a bit at news of Roy.

Ed sat next to her, slightly wincing and holding his hand over his ribs. "I'd like to add that we were victorious in making it out alive," he said, holding his index and middle fingers into a V shape.

Briar glared at him, unamused. "You're a riot," she mumbled monotonously.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, did you get anything accomplished?"

"That would be a negative," Ed sighed. "Those bastards didn't let us get too far."

Enjolras stood and crossed his arms. "Well, you're alive and you can fight. That's all that matters. We need as many bodies holding guns as possible," he said.

When the time came, did that mean that _everyone_ would be fighting? Even Alphonse? He hardly seemed the type to even think of touching a gun. And what about Luca? Was he ready to do this? Well... I supposed he was but I guess what I was really thinking was..._what if I lose him?_

I decided not to entertain the notion. We had enough to worry about.

"Hey, Dee."

Speak of the devil.

I turned around and smiled. "Hi, Luca."

He smiled back. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Yeah?" I said.

He glanced off to the side a little, then looked back at me. "If I'm going to fight with them, I need you to promise me something."

I didn't like the direction this conversation was going. "Anything," I assured.

"If something happens to me, you have to look after Christine for me," he said.

"Nothing is going to happen to y-"

"I'm just... I'm just saying..." he mumbled. "Please. You have to. Because I know my parents won't do it."

I stood dumbfounded for a second. "Of course," I agreed. "I would never let anything happen to Christine."

A relieved smile crept onto his face. "Thank you..."

I glanced over at Christine, whom was peeking out a window. I didn't let myself get worried about the fact that she might be seen. Nobody would pay attention to a little girl in the window of a run down boarding house.

She seemed transfixed on whatever she was looking at. I made my way over to her and looked out the window, trying to follow her gaze. On the sidewalk was a woman and a little girl, a Nazi approaching them. He stopped them and said something, to which the woman responded to, upsetting the Nazi. He yelled something and the little girl started to cry, then was rewarded with more shouting from the Nazi. The commotion had by then drawn Enjolras, Briar, and Luca to the window, watching tensely.

The Nazi grabbed the collar of the woman's dress, then received a tiny kick to the shin by the little girl in fear. This only enflamed him. Before any if us could flinch, he grabbed the gun from his holster and fired.

And the little girl lay dead on the sidewalk.

**A/N: THE SPECIAL SECRET STORY DEMY AND I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON WILL BE ANNOUNCED SOON. STAY POSTED FOR NEWS.**


	16. Chapter 16

(BRIAR)

It all happened so fast. Christine screamed, ducking into Luca behind her. He quickly buried his hands in her curly long hair, trying to comfort her, though he hardly seemed like he could tell what was happening. A crowd had gathered around, seeing what had happened. Enjolras and I took to a sprint, guns drawn and chasing down the officer.

"He'll get away!" Enjolras screamed, firing and missing.

I lowered my gun as I charged. "No he won't!"

Alley way after alley way, we followed, firing. I hit his arm once, but it was only a graze. He could keep running. Nazi or not, he'd still be punished for what he did. A little girl an innocent child. Turning a corner, I came face to face with a barrel of a pistol. Enjolras shoved me to the ground as it fired, and by the time I'd hit my head on the wall, footsteps were already retreating. Enjolras' gun fired once, twice, three times.

Enjolras sighed, slumping against the wall. "...He's gone..."

I leaned against the brick of the alley, letting it cool my sticky hair which had fallen. I tossed my head back as I felt the liquid sting my eyes, then a burst escaped me. It shocked me in the moment, and I was unsure of what it was. Enjolras looked up at me. I did it again.

_I'm laughing._

I fell over in hysterics, laughing and crying, tears soaking my medical patch.

"Briar?" Enjolras whispered, shocked. He's probably thinking I've gone around the bin.

I think I have.

"Don't you get it?!" I screamed. "This is it! Her death...Enjolras, that girls death wasn't for nothing...Enjolras, that was a sign. The sign we've been waiting for! On her funeral day they will honor her name...with a light of rebellion a blaze in their eyes! Enjolras...the people will come, all because of her. Our Rebellion...it will rise because of her."

Enjolras stared at me. "Is it starting then?"

"When the girl is buried," I whispered, "Prepare our men. Get them guns in their hands. From Christine down to Alphonse. It begins now."

"For Germany," Enjolras whispered.

I nodded. "For our home."

Enjolras shot up, beaming. "We need to get back there _now. _It's all starting right now. Everything. Its opportune. The Nazis will be coming to check out the noises, and so will the people. I've discussed preparations with everyone. Briar, you Dietrich and the Elrics are charged with getting the furniture out of the boarding house and into the street."

"For the barricade," I said, midsprint, looking at Enjorlas.

"Yes. I'll get the guns for everyone. We have one chance at this, Briar, we aren't going to blow it."

We reached the boarding house faster than anticipated, but it's not like we could've entered if we wanted to.

People crowded around the dead girl and her bawling mother, Nazis with guns trying to push back citizens, only angering them more.

I saw Dietrich, helping Luca to consol Christine and I looked her in the eye. She straightened, and Luca looked over to Enjolras and I, noticing the change. He lifted Christine into his arms as I met with Dee at the door.

"It's starting, isn't it?" she whispered.

I nodded. "We need to get the furniture out of the boarding house and into the street now. Enjolras is gathering the guns, and I assume they will be rallying the public."

"Or scaring them off."

Edward was right behind me.

I looked forward again, making it into the first room. "He's doing the best he can."

I came up to the first bed-Joly's. Looking out the window to the street below, Edward handed me the beside table. I threw it to the ground. "For Germany!"

I saw Enjolras, already standing on tables, which were being shoved out of other windows. I looked over and saw Alphonse with Luca, shoving things out of what appeared to be Courfeyrac's room. We set to work quickly, until rooms were bare of all things except dust and whatever was too large to fit out the window and too strong to break apart.

We met Enjolras outside, and he immediately handed me a rifle.

"You know what to do," he said silently. I nodded softly, and took inventory of our barricade.

"The national guard is headed here, soon," I heard behind me. I didn't turn. There were men I didn't know scattered around here and there, new and ready to fight. There may have been six altogether new. The six men, plus our troop alone. Our troop, consisting of Bahorel, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Enjolras, Marius, Luca, Feuilly, Grantaire, Jean, Joly, Lesgle, Edward, Alphonse, Christine, Dietrich and I. Twenty-two bodies wielding weapons, that's all we were to them.

But to me, we were so much more.

I looked up at our barricade, standing easily over ten feet tall, probably twelve. Wooden crates, tables and chairs littered it's base. Wheels of carts and barstools. Coffins from the woodsman's shop up the road. Everything you could think of. At the top, stuck Germany's flag. Not Hitler's vile sign, no, that was represented well enough on my eyelids, it wasn't here. Germany's flag, three thick strips of black, red, and yellow from top to bottom.

My lip trembled as I held the gun tight. I didn't know how strong the national guard would be, but I knew what I wanted to do now.

"Gun powder and ammunition are over atop the barricade, if you require it, Briar," Enjolras tells me once again through my fog. I nod fiercely.

"I am ready to fight," I scream, not sure at whom, into the air like a madwoman. My hair is already matted to my head with sweat, and my head is scraped from earlier, so a line of blood flows down my temple.

"Enjolras," I heard someone behind me mutter. I didn't turn around, I was too busy taking a stance on the barricade, along with the others. I knew they heard it too. The faint tapping on the ground, like pats of heavy rain in the distance, or horses strolling along the cobblestone roads.

The Nation Guard was marching down now.

Enjoras came to the top of the barricade with me. We were nearest to the top, hiding behind a barrel of ammunition on a wheel of a carriage.

"I sent a volunteer out to be a spy for us. The other barricades scattered around town should win us some time." He stuck his hand into my hair, his rough palm grazing the open wound at my temple. "We can win, Briar."

I spat blood out of my mouth, getting rid of the steel taste. "I know that, Enjolras. You sound as if you weren't so sure before."

His blue eyes were a light with fire. _This is what he's waited for his whole life, _I thought, _he and these boys, Eddward and Alfons._

I sucked in a deep breath, snarling as I saw the first of the blue uniforms.

_Dietrich. Dietrich and I. _

Not twenty feet from us, after the pounding in my ears had matched their rhythm, silence engulfed us like night. I was trembling.

"Whose there?" The National Guard. Their leader called out to us. I knew what this meant. I knew what he was asking. Answer truthfully, and we'll be blown to the sky.

Marius and I looked up at Enjolras. He looked between the two of us, wavering slightly. He licked his lips, which were already caked with dried sweat and dirt.

He took one last look at me.

"The German Revolution!"

There was a silence, and I pushed my gun through the spoke of the tire.

"Fire!"

Hell broke out quickly. The National Guard were lining up cannons all around, firing them directly into the barricade, blowing furniture everywhere.

"Save your gunpowder!" Enjolras yelled. "Only fire when you know you can hit!"

The barricade shook, and I fell from my spot on high.

"Briar!" It was Dietrich. She was closer to the bottom, standing next to Luca and Christine, and her gun was lowered as she watched me fall.

I felt arms fly around me, then a body below me.

I looked back at Edward.

We didn't say a word, but I sprung off him, looking at Dietrich.

_"Raise your gun, damn it!" _I screamed at her. _"Don't die because you think I'm going to! If you let your guard down again-" _My voice wavered, and Dee turned around without looking at me, her shoulders shaking.

I found my gun and ran by her, climbing up to the top. I smiled at her. "Be prepared to loose me tonight," I whispered softly. She nodded, biting down hard on her lip.

I laughed as I climbed back up to the top, smiling softly. "Stupid girl..." I mumbled, smirking,"What a silly sister I have..."

I hadn't made it halway to the top. There was a boy with red hair poking out of his cap next to Edward. He held his torch, and an officer was standing in front of him, screaming.

Edward had the torch next to the ammunition.

"Edward!" half the boys were screaming in protest, the others were silent.

"Careful with that," the officer warned,"you light that up this barricade will be blown sky high and take you with it."

Edward's eyes were glazed over as he stared silently. "And take me with it," he whispered. He inched his torch closer before the officer screamed for his men to back up as he ran himself. Edward brought the torch away, and he and the redhead climbed down together.

"Edward, are you an idiot?" one screamed.

"Brillant! Brillant, Edward!"

He shoved them all off, shaking. I put my hand to his shoulder.

"You should be proud," I whispered. He shoved me off like the rest, but I still smiled softly. Before I knew it, two arms were around me.

"Briar!" I turned. Dietrich. She was sobbing into my stomach, leaning on me. I petted her hair, which had fallen out of her page boy cap. It was ratter per usual. "I-I-I thought..."

"You heard me tonight," I told her. "Coming here, we left our emotions at the door. You have promises to these people, Dietrich," I stuck my hand in her hair once more. "Be prepared to lose me. And Dietrich...please live..."

I heard a scream, and both of us turned.

A volunteer boy, with black hair running his face, screamed again. It was agonizing, ripping your heart out screaming. I recognized the lithe frame and the black eyes set in the pale face.

Roy Mustang.

We all followed his line of sight over to the wall. The boy with the red hair.

I gasped, knees buckling beneath me.

Kristal.

Her red hair was down, falling in patched out of the pageboy hat. She was wearing a tan shirt with dark suspenders and trousers, with knee high boots. Her shirt was soaked from shoulder to waist with a thick red liquid.

Blood.

The redheaded boy next to Edward with the pained face...It wasn't a boy at all.

Roy screamed again, and went over to her. Something hit me on the head, and when I looked up, it splashed against my nose.

"...Rain..." I whispered, but Dietrich didn't notice. She was staring at the couple.

Roy was pulling Kristal up into his arms. She was smiling slightly.

"You look upset," she whispered,"that means you must care..."

"Care..." Roy whispered, laughing, half-mad. "Care? How could I not..." He pushed hair out of her face. His eye raked over her, stopping at her midsection that was losing fluid fast. She'd bleed out within the minute.

"Don't worry," Kristal smiled slightly, looking at him. "It doesn't hurt...I've got you with me now."

"Why did you..." he looked up to the barricade, then down at her.

"How could I live in a world where you couldn't love me?"

_"But I do!" _he sobbed, and Kristal laughed slightly.

"You love me..." her whole body shook, from laughter or pain, I'm not sure. "You love me, you do..."

Roy looked up, as if he just realized that he was soaking too. He bent over Kristal, to shield her from the worst of the precipitation.

"The rain won't hurt me..." she whispered. "You're here. You will keep me safe...and close...won't you?"

"I will..." his mouth made no noise, just moved softly, looking like a daze.

"Besides, Mama always said the rain was good," she mused softly, reaching to touch his face. "Rain makes the fl-flowers..." she choked, blood spattered down the side of her lip. Roy bit back another sob. The horror was in his black eyes, his messy hair making him look like he was on the verge of insanity.

"The fl-flowers g-grow..." she whimpered slightly, head rolling back, then forward into his chest. "Roy?" she whispered softly, leaning forward best she could, eyes closed. "Can you do something for me?"

"Of course," he whispered feverantly, taking her hand in his, holding it to his cheek. "Anything."

She smiled, taking a heaving breath. "Say my name."

He trembled. "I-I...I don't even know it..."

"It's Kristal," she sighed happily, laughing.

"Kristal..." he breathed.

She shook again, beaming. Her back arched, and she leaned back into the rain. "I love it so..." she whispered. "You know, Roy, Mama said once th-that r-rain-"

"Kristal!"

"C-can m-m-make the flowe-ers..." she stopped, eyes widening, she shook again, then went slack. Roy stared through her, then deep into her amber eyes. "Grow," he whispered, before reaching forward to close her eyes, and press a kiss to her forehead.

Joly went forward and drew up her body. Getting it out of the way, I realized.

"She was the first of us to fall," Enjolras said wearily, coming to stand by me. "She is brave. We will not forget her."

Dietrich shook, standing up right. "Her name was Kristal..." she whispered. Enjorlas nodded. The boys dispursed then, going to lean against the barricade, and I realized night had fallen.

"He's a Nazi," I whispered to Enjolras once Christine had drawn Dietirch away from me.

"I know," he sighed,"it's Mustang. I have a hard time believing he betrayed his country just for that Jewish girl."

"Don't refer to her like that," I growled, tongue cutting like a sword. Enjolras, for once, didn't reply. We stalked over to Roy, and Enjolras aimed a pistol at the crouching man.

"Why are you here?"

He looked up at us, eyes raking over us. "I-I came as a spy," he whispered slightly. He was covered in blood that didn't belong to him. "For the National Socialists." He rose. "I'd like to fight with you now. For her."

"No-" I began, but Enjolras pushed me back.

"Welcome," he said softly. "Join is if you must, but if you shoot us in the back, you'll never live to tell."

Roy nodded.

I went over to the barricade, holing up between Grantaire and Dee. She slumped on my shoulder, like she did when we were kids. I put my arm around her, hoping to warm her from the rain.

"He's back!"

I didn't look up after Feuilly called out. Our spy.

Enjolras spoke. "What news?"

"I've been to their lines," he said,"We're out numbered greatly, but victory is in our grasp. They won't attack until it's dawn. They intend to starve you out before they start a proper fight."

"Liar!"

We all turned to Christine, standing in the middle of the crowd, arm outstretched.

"Good evenin' good Inspecta, lovely evenin' my dear."

I perked up, yanking my pistol from my gun belt.

Christine beamed as Enjolras, Feuilly, Joly and I lunged. "I know this man my friend's, his name's Inspecta Hughes! So don't believe a word he says, 'cause none of it's true. This only goes to show what little people can do!"

Luca had Hughes in a headlock. "Bravo, Christine, you're the top of the class!"

Enjolas sighed. "Take him in the cafe. Tie him to the post. He'll be killed once this is done."

"Shoot me now or shoot me later," Hughes snarled,"Every school boy to his sport! Death to each and every traitor! I renounce your peoples court!"

I rolled my eyes, Joly and I yanked him into the bar. Luca put a hand on my shoulder, and took my place in wrestling him to the ground. I guess he was better at it than I was.

Two hands fell onto my shoulders, but I recognized their weight immediately.

"You're wearing my tie, you know?"

I turned around to see Enjolras, smirking slightly. His lip was bloodied, probably fist fighting and officer, and his clothes and normal red coat was ruffled.

"'Course I am," I smiled. "You gave it to me, remember? Why wouldn't I keep it?" I straighened the tie around my neck, pulling into a taunt bow.

"Eddward would be proud of you, you know that, don't you?"

I smiled up at Enjolras. "I'm not doing this for Eddward. I'm doing it for me, Enjolas. They hurt me. That's all I care about any more."

Enjolras sighed, tipping back my chin. "How smart a girl you are..." he sighed. "I do believe Grantaire is passing around the wine, if you want any."

"How is the status, Enjolras?" I pulled him away from the group quietly. "Tell me, please. I do not care how bleak it is."

His eyes grew dark. "We're almost all out of ammunition...Briar, our barricade is the only one left standing. All others around the city has fallen."

"We are Central," I whispered. "They are closing in on us..."

"From all sides."

I looked out the window, to the appartments and homes that lined the street. "All their shutters are closed...the peoples war..."

"They are blinded by fear. They will come when we need them," he sighed.

"Briar! Enjolras! I hope you all aren't having fun with out us in there!"

I laughed as I stepped out with Enjolras.

"Couferyac, take the watch," Enjolras sighed,"they may attack before it's light. Every body keep the faith, for we are not alone. The people too must rise."

I glanced over at Edward, who was scrambling to put pieces of furniture back on the barricade. I sighed, putting my hand on his shoulder, kneeding the tense muscle there for a moment.

"Edward..." I whispered pleadingly,"_rest_."

Grantaire threw his wine bottle at us. "Drink with us, you prudes." He was beaming.

"And what is our converstation?" I asked.

Joly sighed,"Pretty girls who went to our heads..."

Coufeyrac smiled,"Witty girls who went to our beds."

I laughed slightly, cozing next to Dee and Grantaire again. _Forget it all..._ I sighed for a moment. _Just for now..._

I gasped as my eyes opened, and a mouth was pressed to mine. A whoop rose from the crowd as Enjolras pulled away, the smell of whiskey slight on his breath.

"I never did get that kiss," he sighed. I smiled as he walked away. Dietrich was laughing next to me, poking my side with a beam. I threw my arm around her shoulders, letting her head rest on my chest.

_Forget it all...it's night now...time for rest..._

Dawn came faster than expected, and Enjolras was explaining our ammunition problem to Joly and Luca, Christine peeking behind him. I realized I was one of the last to wake, and once we were all standing, Enjolras stood around us.

"Where's the prisoner?" I leaned over to Alphonse and asked. Alphonse's honey hair had dirt buried in it. His face got dark.

"Inspector Hughes killed himself in the night," he whispered softly,"Hung himself."

I looked away. The second casuality of the barricade.

"We are the only barricade left standing," Enjolras said into our solemn faced crowd. "The others are reduced to rubble. Those of you have others waiting on you...leave now."

No one spoke for a moment, until Christine, smiling and sitting atop the barricade, broke into song.

_"Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn, Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn, Gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn..."_

I knew the song. Kelas. It was a Roma song, sang by the gypsies around here. It was common to hear, and it wasn't hard for the rest of us to follow.

_"Niiji no wayeh grats gaikenah Lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, la la la Niji no wayeh grats gaikenah Lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, la la la Jabuji nitou, viriparten goerats, diriparten goerats!"_

I looked over at Dee. This is who we were fighting for. Gypsies. The Urchins. I thought of Kristal. Jews.

This was it. This was our calling.

Soon enough, our second battle was about to begin.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: After this chapter, there is one chapter left to post of minimal loss. Then, our surprise story which has been kept secret for so long will begin. Whose ready to know what it is? Keep an eye on my profile, because this story continues one our most beloved ones. It might just teach you what payment is, and how much you have to pay to live. Be prepared. **

(DIETRICH)

"We'll have to make do with what we have," Enjolras sighed.

"But we're almost out of ammunition," Courfeyrac argued. "We can't continue without-"

"Just..." Enjolras broke in. "Use it sparingly. Don't fire unless you have a clear shot."

We all nodded and went back to our positions. From where I stood near the top of the barricade, I could see fog settling on the ground over the dead bodies of the Nazis.

_"Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn..._

I looked back and forth to see where the singing has come from. It was definitely Christine's soprano voice, but I couldn't tell the location. It seemed far away, which was odd considering she'd just been standing at the inner base of the barricade. I looked around more as the singing continued. Then I saw her.

Her chocolate colored curls bounced as she hopped off the outside of the barricade and onto the battlefield where the dead men lay.

I inhaled suddenly. "Christine!" I shouted in a whisper, as not to attract too much attention. She payed me no mind and continued to walk further from the barricade. "Christine!"

She bent down over a dead Nazi and picked something up, shoving it in her little satchel that was slung over her shoulder.

Briar had come up and met me, following my gaze down to Christine. Her jaw dropped slightly. "Oh my god... What is she doing?!" Bri whispered.

_"Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn..."_ Christine sang a bit louder as she continued to collect something from the dead soldiers. It was almost as if she was...taunting them.

"Christine!" I heard Luca whisper next to me. He tried to run to her, but was held back by Briar.

"You'll get shot," Briar said forcefully.

"She'll get shot!" Luca growled, trying to get free from Briar's grip.

_"Niiji no wayeh grats gaikenah, lala la lai,"_ Christine sang merrily, though quite pointedly, in a mocking way. _"Niji no wayeh grats gaikenah-"_

We saw her fall to the ground before the gun shot registered in our ears.

"Christine!" Luca shouted, still attempting to escape Briar. "Christine!"

All eyes were on Christine now. Her little body trembled, but to everyone's surprise, she shakily stood back up. She was still for a moment, then continued collecting.

_"Niji no wayeh grats gaikenah Lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, la la la!"_ Christine taunted. _"Jabuji nitou, viriparten goerats-"_

Another shot.

No one breathed, only looked silently as she staggered slightly, not even giving out a cry of pain as she saw blood drip down her arm. She simply pulled her satchel off and threw it as hard as she could, over the barricade. Joly caught it.

"Cartridges..." he mumbled, giving the bag to Enjolras. He looked inside it.

"So that's what she was doing..." he whispered.

Christine breathed heavily, her little body shaking as she continued. _"Diriparten goerats!"_ she shouted more than sang.

That's when the last shot fired.

She fell to the ground. Silent. Still.

"Christine!" Luca cried, running to the other side of the barricade. He ran past the dead bodies and knelt down at hers, picking up her small, fragile figure. I followed, as did everyone else, shouting outraged obscenities.

I dropped to my knees as I saw her being held by Luca. His tears fell onto her bloodied face, and it wasn't long before I wept as well. "Christine...!" I cried, then took a shaky deep breath, looking up. I gripped my gun tighter in my hands, standing. "I'm sending those bastards straight to hell!"

Everyone was in a blind rage as we went back to the barricade. We went back to our positions, guns aimed and ready to kill. Wanting to kill.

Luca took Christine's body and sat it down by Kristal's. They both looked so peaceful, most likely happy to not be living in this world anymore.

"I'm not going to be weak anymore..." I growled, aiming my gun.

"Huh?" Bri asked.

"I'm going to make a difference! I'm not going to be the scared little girl anymore! I'm going to finally give those damned Nazis what they deserve!" I shouted. "I'm done being weak!"

The edge of Bri's mouth twitched up a little. "You were never weak," she laughed, then left.

"What?" I whispered. _What does that mean? You've always been the strong one..._

My attention went back to the matter at hand. The Nazis were using this time to attack, while we were all off balance. They abandoned their orderly lines and ran straight for us, shooting and stabbing.

I was able to take out a couple from my spot on the barricade before having to run. I stayed by the cafe for a moment, distracted by the fighting around me. I heard a shout and turned to see Combeferre falling to the ground, a Nazi behind him, stabbing his chest multiple times with his bayonet. I shot the Nazi, but I knew it was too late to help Combeferre any further.

"Dietrich!"

I spun and saw a Nazi aiming his gun at me, but I quickly took him out.

"Thanks, Luca!" I shouted.

"You're welcome," he replied. He was fighting ferociously with a soldier, using the end of his gun to beat the Nazi. I'd never seen a look like that in his eyes before. He's always been such a kind person, a best friend, a great big brother, but now...his bloodlust was evident. This was what the Nazis could do. Drive the nicest people to this.

There was a loud boom and part of the barricade collapsed. Cannons. Now they had a bigger advantage over us. If they got a clear shot, it was all over. There was nothing to do now but try to stay alive while killing as many Nazis as possible. Winning seemed out of the question...

I looked over near the rubble of the damaged end of the barricade and saw Edward. A Nazi held him by his ponytail, seeming to just be playing with him, as if this was all a big joke. Edward struggled to get away, though it was futile. The Nazi laughed, poking his gun into Edward's back. In one quick motion, Edward pulled out a pocket knife and sliced through his ponytail, leaving his gold hair extremely short, besides his bangs, but allowing him to escape easily.

My muscles tensed as some force knocked me to the ground. I looked up and saw the blue uniform, a soldier staring down at me, gun barrel in my face. I scrambled for my own gun and pointed it up, knocking his gun to the side a bit. I yanked on the trigger.

Nothing.

_I'm out?_

A loud noise sounded again, followed by clattering of debris as the barricade started to crumble. The cannon went off again, making more of the barricade fall, and I was lying just close enough to it. Large pieces of broken wooden furniture fell and trapped my left leg entirely. I couldn't move. The more I tried, the more a splintered piece of wood cut into my leg. I felt blood already soaking my pants.

The Nazi laughed as he stood above me, pointing his gun. Panicking, I kept knocking the barrel away with my own, making sure he couldn't get a clear shot, even at point blank. This angered him enough for him to try a different approach. Instead, he thrust his bayonet forward, sinking it into my back. I screamed and coughed blood onto the ground. It wasn't moments later that the Nazi fell to the ground after a shot was fired.

"Dietrich!" Luca shouted as he ran towards me. Everything got blurry. "Dietrich!" I heard him beside me.

"Luca..." I mumbled, ignoring the metallic taste in my mouth. My breathing got heavier, my chest heaving with the effort. Each movement wracked my body with pain. "I'm sorry, Luca... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I should've... I should've protected Christine and..." Tears flowed down my face.

He shushed me. "No. Dietrich," he scolded. "She was my responsibility... You just... Nothing is your fault!"

"But I..." I sobbed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Briar. She turned towards me and started running. "Dietrich!" she screamed.

"Bri..." I whispered as she dropped to her knees beside me.

"Dietrich..." she mumbled, glancing over me. "Damn it... I told you... I told you to expect _me_ to die, Dee..."

A gave a dry laugh. "You always get to...do stuff first..." I coughed.

She gave a laugh that turned into a sob.

I smiled at her and Luca, then took both of their hands. "I love you two... So much..." I whispered to them.

Gun shots sounded overhead, and Luca hesitantly went to continue fighting.

"Briar..." I whispered. "Thank you...for being my sister..." I knew that she didn't like to be acknowledged as a girl, but she wasn't a brother to me. Sisters are closer...


	18. Chapter 18

(BRIAR)

"Dee...Dietrich..." Luca held her body trembling. I held her, mouth agape, unable to form a word. I stood stiffly.

"Briar," Luca said, I yanked him up.

"We have to move."

"What?" he asked. "But Dietrich-"

"Is gone," I whispered. "She wouldn't want us getting shot over her bo-bod-dyy..." I screamed, Luca clamped a hand to my mouth but I kept screaming, unable to know why. I ran.

I ran over everything dead Nazis, pieces of debris, over guns and fired cannon balls busted into bits. I kept running and was going to keep running. I can't stop...I can't stop...I can't-

I tripped, and fell on top of a body. I screamed again. Joly, a hypercondriac, with his throat slit across. He probably died in seconds. I stumbled to my feet, dizzy and sick.

_You're always the strong one..._Hadn't Dee told me that once? I may look and act tough, but no, when it mattered most...

I knew one thing now. We weren't going to win. And I was going to die.

Running and running, past the carpenters house. Hadn't he said hi to me every morning, whether I was dressed as a man or a whore? Past the old seamstress' house. She'd made that flag that flew over our barricade. Where was the sons she promised us? Not here. Past the wine shop-"

It fell out of the window in my face. Face to face, in a blurr of gold and red. When his body stopped shaking, I relized I knew this corpse hanging upside-down in front of me. I stared into deep blue eyes, and they stared lifelessly back. Enjolras, dead. He couldn't die he of all people-

I kept running, and I was almost to the doors of the boarding house when I felt it.

It knocked me off my feet, like something or something had poked me hard in the side. I heard another shot, but felt nothing. I struggled to a sitting position, only to fall back again. I gripped my side,and finally saw it.

Blood.

I wouldn't die the way the others did. I would have anyone coddling me, or telling me how much they loved me. I would die alone. I kept my eyes closed, and my head to the cool earth. Damn, did it take this long? Tears were spawning at the corners of my eyes, dripping down my face, leaving streaks in the dirt.

"What a pointless existance you had..." I mumbled. "Briar, you stupid, stupid girl..."

"Briar!"

My heart skipped a beat, and my eyes flashed open. My body was trembling with pain and anticipation.

I was dying.

"Eddward!" I screamed. _"Eddward!" _

Hands scooped me up, and I realized I recognized the face in front of me. "Eddie..." I mumbled softly, my hand coming to his face. I laced my hands in his short hair, feeling slack.

"Am I dead?" I whispered. Eddward's eyes were worried, almost unsure. He looked back, but everything was buzzing and fuzzy. I felt his chest shaking. He was talking to something or someone. I couldn't see who.

"Is Alfons there?" I whispered, beaming.

Edd looked back at me, eyes wide and unsure. "Y-yes..." he whispered, looking back again. "But you can't see him yet."

My body shook and I cringed. "People always told me dying was easy," I whispered,"Guess you can't ever take a living person's word for it."

He laughed pathetically, scooping back my hair. "Why does it hurt so much?" I whispered.

"Well...you aren't dead yet," he whispered, gold eyes searching.

"Dietrich's dead," I spat out, still crying. "Is she with Al?"

Edd smiled softly. "Yes," he said. "Of course. She's waiting for you."

I smiled up at him. He'd always been like this, like my own sun. "She won't have to wait much longer-Ah!" My side pinched again, and my breathing was getting quicker. My body was giving out.

I wouldn't live the minute.

"Whose still alive?" I whispered to him. "You know don't you?"

Edd nodded hesitantly. "Edward and Alphonse. They...they're planning to take Roy out of here. He got shot, but they think he's going to be okay."

"Is he?"

Edd's eyes searched mine. "I'm not sure."

"Edward looked just like you, you know."

His eyes lit up. "Did he now?"

I nodded. "Except he was shorter."

Edd opened his mouth quickly, jumping forward, but stopped. He smiled softly. "Does it still hurt?"

"Of course it does, you bastard," I smiled softly, leaning to kiss the palm pressed against my face. "Are you going to kiss me lots and lots once it's over?"

He smiled, a tear falling. "Of course," he whispered.

"And you're going to dance with me, all the time. Right?"

"Just like I used to," he sobbed. My throat suddenly felt dry.

"Am I dead yet?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "Not yet..." he whispered, kissing my forehead. "The pain will stop soon, I promise."

I leaned back, eyes closing. "That Edward, he really was a nice boy," I mumbled. "You sent him to me, didn't you?" I looked through my eye lashes. The pain was maxing out now. I was shaking so hard.

"I-I..."

I took in the sight of him, tracing my finger down his face and neck. I laughed slightly. "You're even dressed alike..." my voice trailed off, and I looked back at golden eyes. My lower lip trembled a little.

"Ed-Edward?" I whispered. Edward Elric's arms tightened around me, pulling me into his chest as my shaking came close to it's end.

Everything was getting spotty.

"Edward!" I choked out, hands grasping for something to hold onto.

"It's almost over," he whispered into the blackness.

_"You'll be with them all soon." _

**A/N: This is the end of Minimal Loss, but just a few moments ago I posted what is dubbed thoughtfully by my cowriter as ****_The Cost of Life. _****It is the sequel to We Were the Cost as many have guessed. There are new characters, mainly from other regions. Original characters are brought back in. Plenty of surprises. **

**Who is missing? Who will give up their life to save them? Equivalent Exchange applies to all, so who is prepared to pay? Who will accept the cost of life? **

**Links: s/9572509/1/The-Cost-of-Life for the story. **

**Demytra, my cowriter, is an amazing artist. Her pictures will be posted soon to the blog. I will have the link up with all her pictures soon, and it will be posted on my profile and in the story. Be prepared, duckies. **

**Love and hugs,**

**Meg**


End file.
